Saint Seiya Talk
by meme12
Summary: Want a good laugh, gossips or truth on your favourite saint seiya characters? Then come in for Saint Seiya Talk! We help answer all your questions regardless on anything! (Currently under heavy re-editing, no updates will be posted for now) Questions still welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!!!! This is just another story but I would require the help from every reader and writer alike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story would be an interview for the whole cast of....................... (Drum roll) SAINT SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yup people!!!! Get ready for interviews with the saints, warriors and not to mention the gods!!!!!!!!! For an extra treat, you guys or gals out there can request for single interview of your favourite Saint Seiya character. Subarashii-ne?

Now what you guys need to do is simple, just send me all your questions through the reviews on this uploaded chapter or sent a message to me directly over in this way

To:

From:

Question:

You guys can also include how much you love them when you sent the message over!!!!!!!!

P.S pls state your names on all questions if you are sending more then one question. If not I would get confuse!!!!!! (Really it's true!!!!!!!!)

This is the order of listing on who would be interviewed!!!!!!!

**The Bronze Saints**

**The Silver Saints**

**The Gold Saints**

**The Black Saints**

**The Asgardian Warriors**

**The Mariners**

**The Specters**

**The Angels**

**The Gods**

**Other characters (Requested)**

Secrets shall spill along with laughter as we unravel how the Saint Seiya cast answer our questions so minam go ahead because questions are free style!!!!!!!! You can ask anything ranging from love life to hobbies or anything from your imagination!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So please look forward to.............. Saint Seiya Talk!!!!!!!!!!!

I do not own the characters in my story Saint Seiya and Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica!!!!!!!

But I do own my characters Kaze, Shadow, Lance, Darren, Crystal, Sho, Grey and Light-chan!!!!!!!!

Tannoshimas dai yo minam!!!!!!! (Looking forward to everyone!!!!!!)

Matta O desu!!!!!!!! (See u again!!!!!!!)


	2. Meet the bronze saints

Hi there!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!! First chapter of Saint Seiya Talk is here!!!!!!!!! Yup people!!!!!! We shall be interviewing our favourite Bronze saints first!!!!! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own saint Seiya and the characters and I don't own Shinkyoku Soukai no Polyphonica.

Apologies to all the readers who responded and to everyone else. (Bows low)

Warning: Mentions Yaoi and embarrassing people. Enjoy! ^ V ^

* * *

Meme12: Konichiwa minam!!!!! (Good afternoon, everyone!!!) Welcome to Saint Seiya Talk!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Saint Seiya fan girls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meme12: Good to see everyone so genki!!!!!!! Now as I was saying......

Crazy Saint Seiya fan girls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meme12: Ano.....as I was saying............

Crazy Saint Seiya fan girls: !

Meme12: (Inhales & exhales) URASAIIIIIIIIIIII!

Crazy Saint Seiya fan girls: KY................. (Immediate silence as Kaze growls at them)

Meme12: Cough, now as I was saying......! We shall be interviewing the Bronze Saints of Saint Seiya which will mean Seiya, Shun, Shiryu; Hyoga and of course Ikki so come on out boys!!!!!!!!!

Bronze Saints enter studio

Crazy Seiya fan girls: WE LOVE YOU SEIYA!!

Crazy Shun supporters: KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SHUN-CHAN KAWAIII!!!

Crazy Hyoga supporters: HYOGA!!!!!!!! AISHTERU!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Shiryu supporters: SHIRYU!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO HOT!!!!!!

Crazy Ikki supporters: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!! IKKI WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya: Yo guys! What's up!

Crazy Seiya fan girls: KYAAAAAHHHH!

Meme12: Hi guys!

Bronze Saints: Hi Meme12.

Meme12: Glad you all could make it have a sit. (Points to chairs)

Bronze Saints: Thanks! (Takes sit)

Seiya: This is so cool Meme12! How did you set up the studio?

Meme12: Took a little close friends and a tiny bit of music. (Smiles innocently)

Seiya: ........ Okay.......

Meme12: Anyway, I have a fan here that has a question directed for you.

Crazy Seiya fan girls: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meme12: The question is...........

Crazy Seiya fan girls:!

Meme12: Minam, it's good to be genki, now the question is.......

Crazy Seiya fan girls:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meme12: THAT'S IT!! CORTI SHUT THEM DOWN!!!

A girl with pinkish red hair appears and threw a bolt of red electricity at them.

Corticarte: Listen up people! I don't give a *^&%$^&*^ about you guys! YOU EITHER ZIP IT OR EAT SPIRIT LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Seiya fan girls: X. X (Passed out /kept quiet)

Phoron: Corti, calm down.....

Corticarte: Don't stop me Phoron! The writer here is gonna lose her voice before she can say anything at this rate!!!!!!!

Meme12: Aww... Thanks Corti.

Corticarte: Don't mention it. Anyway, just say the question before I fire another bolt again... (Glares towards audience)

Crazy Seiya fan girls: Eep.....!

Meme12: I hope you did not mind the previous interruption, Seiya.

Seiya: Not really instead we're more curious on that girl, she's a saint?

Meme12: Nope. She is.....just answer the question first.

Seiya: Okay.

Meme12: This is by Aries 07

To: Seiya

Do you like/love Saori?

P. S Shun I love you!!

Shun: Wow, thanks Aries 07

Aries 07: Dies in happiness

Seiya: Erm..............can I don't answer.......?

Meme12: Sorry, it has been stated that all questions have to be answered. So spill it.

Seiya: Must I..........? (Face turning a bright red.)

Meme12: Yup! If not Kaze can have a new chew-toy, right? (Cuddles Kaze who barks in returns.)

Seiya: FINE I GIVE!!!!!!!!!! I...... I......

Everyone: Waits in anticipation......

Seiya: I love her. (Softly)

Meme12: Huh?

Seiya: I. Love. Her (Slightly louder)

Meme12: HUH......?

Seiya: FINE! I LOVE HER OKAY!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Wow! (Grabs mike!) Hear that people now let's zoom backstage for the reaction! Hey Yaddie so what's the reaction!?

Yaddie: Hey Meme12! I'm backstage and that was one hell of a way to make a confession now let's interview Miss Saori to see her reaction. Oh Miss Saori.....?

Saori: Seiya loves me..... OH GOD WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts jumping like a maniac and begins a disco party backstage.)

Yaddie: As you can see here, our goddess incarnate is too exhilarated for the interview but we do have some broken hearts here. Take a look.

Jabu: NOOOOOOOOO!!! I LOST TO SEIYA!!!!!!!!! (Starts wailing.)

Yaddie: Cheer up man there would be a lady for you one day...... NOT!

Uffinely: YADDIE!!! (Throws the violin case at him.)

Yaddie: Hey! It was a fact you know. Any way let's see Miho's response. Miss Miho?

Miho: ....... (Depressed in the corner of the room.)

Yaddie: Okay.....since she is not in the mood; it is back to you Meme12.

Meme12: Thanks Yaddie. Anyway, the next question is from Slothspieller and it is directed to Shiryu and all other characters in Saint Seiya with long hair. So I would be repeating it throughout the chapters.

To: Shiryu

Well, here's a question that has long perplexed me regarding those gorgeous guys of Saint Seiya How does Shiryu (and all the other long-haired fellows too) prevent his long flowing hair from interfering while he's fighting a deadly opponent? One would expect those lush locks to blow over his face, get snagged on surrounding debris, or that his opponent would yank him around by  
it! It would be enlightening to hear the answer to this profound question!

Shiryu: Wow.... I have to admit I never really consider this fact....

Meme12: Yeah....now to think about it your hair never gets cuts or tangled during fights.

Seiya: Trust me because of his hair; he occupies the bathroom for at least 45 minutes.

Shiryu: I do not! (Face turns very red).

Meme12: One way to find out. Rembart!

Rembart: Hi there everyone! I'm at the Kido's residents and Shiryu is in the shower. Under someone's tip we have timed the shower time he uses. Starting from now!

Screen shows a closed door with a timer. Timer runs until 45 minutes when Shiryu steps out wearing his pants and drying his hair.

Shiryu fans: !

Rembhart: Back to you Meme12!

Meme12: Now that is cleared, please answer Shiryu.

Shiryu: I can't believe you did that......

Meme12: It is my duty to reveal all truths and it is stated in the first chapter so.....sorry....

Shiryu: Well, you do notice that when I flare up my cosmo my hair seems to flow upwards and stuff like that. I think it might be the main reason that my hair doesn't get caught during the battle.

Meme12: But what about the time when you sacrifice yourself in the battle of the twelve temples. The rush in to the atmosphere should have burned your hair.

Shiryu: I was protected by the Capricorn armour Shura gave me....

Meme12: Without the helmet.

Shiryu: I guess it must be the divine protection of Miss Saori aka Athena that protected my hair.

Meme12: I guess so.....hope that answers your question Slothspieller! Now I wonder what would be the other saints/ Mariners/ Specteres's answer.... Next question is from irrelevantmaverick

To: My favourite bronze saints

Where's your favourite place to eat and what do you usually order? I'll try and catch ya guys there XD

Seiya: Geez....that's tough.... I never thought about that before...

Hyoga: Not surprising since he is a glutton and never bothers to see where is the place he eats.

Seiya: Hey!

Meme12: Cool down Seiya and just answer the question guys. For my sake and Marv's

Seiya: I need a minute....

Shiryu: Actually I always like Chinese food especially those prepared by Shunrei; so most probably you might only find me at Roshi's house at Rozan Falls.

Meme12: That's in China, anywhere closer because we are not saints so we can't teleport and we are still kids and our parents would kill us just to get an EXPENSIVE plane ticket to China.

Shiryu: ^v^;;...... Well....... That Chinese restaurant I went before was not too bad either....

Meme12: Name?

Shiryu: I think it was Crystal Jade or something....

Meme12: I know that place! They have a few outlets in my country any way so what's your favourite food?

Shiryu: I usually order the steam buns there.

Meme12: Okay thank you Shiryu... Hyoga what about you?

Hyoga: I prefer the food back in my hometown.

Meme12: You mean like all the way back in Siberia. Come on; there must be a place somewhere nearby or another food dish that is easily available!

Hyoga: I like anything cold I guess...

Meme12: Food preference?

Hyoga: I like the sorbet from that certain store Saori san introduced to me before....

Meme12: Since you can't remember we shall move on thank you Hyoga.... Shun?

Shun: Erm... I like sweet dishes so you can find me at any Japanese dessert shop.

Meme12: Any particular dessert you prefer?

Shun: I like Anmitsu the most among the other traditional Japanese sweets.

Meme12: Thank you Shun; moving on Ikki answer the question.

Ikki: Why did you skip Seiya?

Meme12: He's still thinking. (Points to the chibified Seiya who is still thinking.)

Ikki: I don't have particular favourites......

Meme12: Don't be a wet blanket and just answer it.

Ikki: Fine.... I like.......

Meme12: Yes.....

Ikki: I like......

Meme12: Yessssssss............. o

Ikki: I like to hang out with my younger brother.

Meme12: Okay....that means we know that you are available in any Japanese dessert shop but any personal favourites?

Ikki: I prefer spicy food so I'm available at any curry shop house...

Meme12: Favourite curry?

Ikki: Seafood curry.

Meme12: Definitely suits the Phoenix saint alright; now its Seiya's turn!!!

Seiya: Eh? I'm not done yet!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Whatever just say out the first thing that comes to your mind.

Seiya: Erm..... I don't know.....

Meme12: Sigh.... I shall treat it that we can find you anywhere with food; hope you catch them there Marv! Now, it is a question dedicated to Shun by Pokemon-Lover

To Shun:

Q1: Does Shun really love June?

Q2: I'm Shun's big fans, so I have my eyes on June. Many people said Shun and June are lovers, is it true???

Meme12: Please answer the question!

Shun: Must I do that? (Blushes)

Meme12: Aww... But I promised everyone here... (Points to crowds.)

Shun's fans: Please!!!!!!!!!!! (Puppy eyes x 100)

Shun: Erm.... I...... I.....

Meme12: Yes...?

Shun: I like June...

Meme12: Erm... Shun the question asked "love" not "like"...so please answer truthfully...

Shun: I like June! She's a really good friend of mind! (Immediately burry face in to pillow handed by Yaddie)

Meme12: Wow! That was so cool! Hey Yaddie did June get this?

Yaddie: Well let's head back stage to find out! Miss June; are you there?

Silence back stage...

Yaddie: Seems she left for a mission so back to you Meme12!

Meme12: Well that leaves the 2nd question but by judging from Shun's answer... I can say he has not begun his relationship... But we could interview June later about that... (Grins and winks) Moving on... we have a question to Ikki from Mopsy93.

To Ikki:

Where on earth does the clothes come from? Everytime you're revived  
you're wearing the exact same clothes that you were wearing when you died.  
What is up with that? P.S. Shun rules!

Meme12: PLease answer Ikki.

Shun: Thank you Mopsy39

Ikki: You should know that my cloth is the Pheonix cloth right? Isn't it obvious that it also protects my clothes and brings it back to life as **well**...!?

Meme12: Okay...does that mean you don't shower at all?

Ikki: ... ... ...

Meme12: Silence means yes I suppose (Shifts chair slightly away from Ikki)

Remaining bronze saints: ... (Begins to sit further away from Ikki)

Ikki: OF COURSE I DO SHOWER YOU CRAZY AUTHORESS!

Meme12: Oh... Sheesh chill will ya. Just answer it more quickly the next time. Hope that has answered your question Mopsy39; send in more. Okay; now we have questions directed to all of our favourite bronze saints!

Crazy Saint Seiya fans: !

Meme12: Here it is. The question is from susan 0/Sarah

To: Hyoga and the rest of the bronze saints

Hyoga I think you are cute.I would love you to please teach me to talk in  
russian.

Shun, yeah your cute also =') don't blush.. I know your a bit of as cry baby  
but that's your nature don't worry you will out grow it =')

Seiya, we share the same zodiac sign of the archer dec babies. oh, btw: we  
are 6 days apart on our birthdays. =)

Shiryu: when are you going to get off your butt and ansk shurei to marry you  
she loves you and I bet you make a great married couple.

Ikki have you thought of going and seek anger management? it might  
help.. btw: did you think of ever getting a laywer? you can sue tasumi for  
abuse charges for all the abuse you and Hyoga got from him. jail would look  
good for him right now.

Hyoga: Well; why not? Where would you like to meet (Winks)

Shun: Thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate it.

Seiya: THAT'S AWESOME! We can celebrate our birthdays together one day.

Shiryu: Well erm... (Blushes) I think that will take a long while for that...

Ikki: Sigh...why does everyone wants me to go for anger management; no I have never thought of seeking anger management because I would have burn down the office before it happens. Hmm... I never thought of the laywer idea before maybe I should try that. (Dashes off to make phone call)

Meme12: Oh boy...

5 minutes later

Meme12: That was fast Ikki.

Ikki: I'm a saint remember? I can travel as fast as I want to.

Meme12: What happened to the lawyer issue?

Ikki: Oh nothing much... (Grins evily)

Meanwhile...

Tatsumi: Ojou sama tasukete! (Miss; help me!)

Saori: Woo hoo! (Still enjoying disco party)

Tatsumi: Why me!? (Thrown in a police car and send to jail)

Meme12: Poor Tatsumi... Though I pity him... he did deserved it. For now, it is my question time!!!!!!!

Bronze saints (Except Shun & Shiryu who blinks): Groan.....

Meme12: Come on guys! Minna no tabeni! We shall start off with Hyoga!!!!

Hyoga: Nani!

Meme12: Okay! First question

Do you love Freya?

Answer!!

Hyoga: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Falls off chair and gets up immediately)

Meme12: Quick answer! I have been dying to get this answered! (Starts jumping like a rabbit on sugar high.)

Hyoga: Ano.......can I skip....?

Meme12: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I YADAYO!! (Starts rolling on ground and wails)

Bronze Saints: - = -;;; (Sweat drop)

Shun: I think you should answer Hyoga....

Hyoga: Are you nuts Shun!!!!!!!!

Ikki: I think you had better because THE MANIACAL FLYING CORTI PLANS TO FRY US ALIVE!!!!!!!!

Corti shows a ball of pink electricity while grinning maniacally.

Hyoga: We can just knock her out, we are saints remember!!!!!!!

Ikki: Meme12's wolf Kaze can deflect all attacks and HE. BITES. HARD!!!!!

Hyoga: Fine! I give!!!!!!

Meme12: Really!? Answer please! (Sits up immediately.)

Hyoga: I......love her.... NOT!!!!!!!!

Hyoga x Freya fans: EHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hyoga: Yup.

Meme12: Anno.....is it for real or not?

Hyoga: Of course it's real I don't joke about this!

Meme12: Okay, my next question is who do you like then?

Hyoga: Isn't it obvious?

Meme12: Erm....... Your sensei, Camus?

Hyoga: NO!!!!!!!!!! I like him in a fatherly way not in that kind of love!!!!!!

Meme12: Eris san.....?

Hyoga: Yup.

Crazy Hyoga x Eris fans: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Creak..... Crack..... Smash!!

Meme12: There goes the window and the money to fix it..... Anyway let's head backstage to check out the reactions! Yaddie; care to inform us?

Yaddie: Oh that is one hot news flash!! Let's check out Freya's reaction. Miss Freya, what is your response to Hyoga's reply on that question?

Freya: I wish him the best of luck with his relationship.

Yaddie: You are not mad at him?

Freya: Why should I be mad? I love Hagen.

Yaddie: Okay.....that was quite a mild reaction. Oh well let's move on to see Eris's reaction. Miss Eris?

Eris: WOO HOO!!! (Joins Saori on the disco party.)

Yaddie: I guess she is very happy about it so...... Back to you Meme12!

Meme12: Arigato Yaddie! Now it's Shun chan's turn!!!!!!!

Shun: Okay.

Crazy Shun fan girls:SHUN-CHAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AISTERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun: Thank you for the support.

Meme12: Awwwwww....you are too modest at times Shun. Now this question is from me; how do you think about being a knight under the Andromeda star?

Shun: Well, I have no problems being the Andromeda knight itself. May be it's due to the fact that we have similar character.

Meme12: I agree. Both of you are selfless and caring. My next question is, what do you think of Hades possessing you in the first place.

Shun: Well I did not appreciate that as he was trying to take over the world...however...

Meme12: However...?

Shun: I think he has kindness somewhere deep in side but he does not want to show it.

Meme12: Hey! You have the same thinking as mine! Yeah!!!!!!!!

Shun: Erm...you like world peace...?

Meme12: Yup! I feel that it is kind of silly to start a war due to disputes where in the end you get death and destruction without your solution (My opinion only.)

Shun: Wow that's great.

Meme12: Thanks Shun. Moving on... We shall have Ikki to answer the next question!!!!!!!

Ikki: Whatever.

Meme12: Here goes; Ikki will you actually find a new girlfriend?

Ikki: Do you have a death wish? (Forms stance for Flaming Phoenix attack)

Meme12: I shall take that as a no...No offence Ikki.

Ikki: You'd better be... (Sits back down)

Meme12: Okay... that was a relief now... this question is for all of or bronze saint boys to answer...

(Drum roll forms...)

Meme12: What do you guys think about yaoi pair ups for your anime?

All bronze saints (except Shun who blinked): NANI!!!!!!?

Meme12: (Instantly takes camera and snaps their expression) Hehehehehehehe... Now that is a Kodak moment.

Seiya: DON'T MENTION THAT WORD!!!!! (Starts rolling on the ground; curls up in foetus position)

Hyoga: I am definitely not in favour of being drag in to a yaoi pairing! Did you see WHO they actually paired me up with!? (Glances at Shun for a minute before turning away quickly)

Shiryu: Overall; I am not really supportive of being dragged in to a yaoi pairing either.

Shun: What's yaoi?

Everyone: Faints anime style.

Meme12: This shows how innocent Shun is. Oh well Shun yaoi is...

Ikki: OH NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CORRUPT MY BROTHER YOU MANIACAL AUTHORESS!!

Meme12: Chill Ikki; it is high time Shun knows what Yaoi is...

Ikki: OH REALLY.... MY BROTHER IS GOING TO BE TRAUMATISED!!!!!!

Meme12: Whatever; anyway Shun... Yaoi refers to guy x guy relationship okay?

Shun: Oh... (Blushes)

Meme12: Awww...... so sweet.... Come on guys; pull yourselves together! Society is opening up and you must be more accepting to the change!

Seiya: ...No more yaoi...mustn't be paired up with... X. X (Faints with foam coming out of the mouth)

Meme12: Seiya! Seiya daijoubu!? Shikairi kudasai! (Shakes Seiya roughly)

Ikki: You corrupted my younger brother! Now you must DIE!!!!!!!!! (Forms attack stance)

Meme12: Now; now Ikki...we can talk about this...

Ikki: YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE! FIERY... (Knocked out by Corti's electrical sphere)

Corti: Weird fellow...

Meme12: Thanks Corti.

Shiryu: I suppose you have no problem with Yaoi because you belong to the group that writes them...?

Meme12: Yup and so does these fans. (Points to audience)

Yaoi Fans: !!!!!

Hyoga: Oh Athena... (Faints)

Shun: Hyoga! Daijoubu? Shikairi! (Shakes Hyoga)

Hyoga x Shun fans: YEAH! SHUN CHAN PLEASE KISS HYOGA!!!!!!

Shun: What! Meme12 what's going on!? (Drops Hyoga)

Shiryu x Seiya fans: OSUWARI!!!! SEIYA X SHIRYU IS THE BEST!!!

Seiya: DON'T MENTION THAT WORD!!! (Faints with foam coming out of mouth)

Shiryu: Seiya! Hyoga! Pull yourselves together! (Tries to shake both unconscious people)

Shiryu x Hyoga fans: BAKA!!!! SHIRYU SHOULD BE WITH HYOGA!!!!!

Shiryu x Seiya fans: AS IF TAME!!!!!

Meme12: Minna please calm down! Corti knock out the first group while I knock out the second! (Takes out very large tranquilizer gun)

Corti: On it! EAT THIS PEOPLE!!!!! (Shoots out lightning sphere)

Fans: ..... Ox O.... (Passed out from Corti's lightning)

Meme12: Aim... Fire! (Shoots out lots of tranquilizer darts)

Second half of fans: ZZZZZZZZZZZ... (Asleep due to tranquilizer darts)

Meme12: Phew... Anyway back to the bronze saints... Ara? (Senses a very angry cosmo)

Ikki: First you drag us in to this tormenting interview and now you corrupted my brother's mind... YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!! (Unleashes attack)

Corti: IN YOUR DREAMS BAKA!!!

Meme12: MINNA TAKE COVER!!!!!!!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! (Interviewing area explodes)

Seiya: ... O x O... (Still in K.O position)

Shiryu: Is everyone alright?

Hyoga: Ouch! Ikki what the hell was that for anyway!

Shun: Nii san! Why did you blow up the interview place? Meme12 needs it for the other interviews!

Ikki: WHAT!? WHY DID'NT ANYONE TOLD ME SO!? (Freezes as a dark aura fills the air)

Meme12: Ikki... Tame...

Ikki: Now... Meme12...we can talk about this right...?

Meme12: Ikki... Kimi wa shinne wa miru?* (Materialise a scythe)

Ikki: Erm...gotta go! (Runs off)

Shun: Nii san matte! You have to apologise! (Dashes after Ikki)

Hyoga: Erm... Sorry for the destruction Meme12... I shall take Seiya to a doctor, ja ne! (Runs off carrying Seiya)

Shiryu: I shall accompany you! (Runs off)

Meme12: Kaze...!

Kaze: Woof! (Yes Mistress!)

Meme12: Sic him! (Points to a running Ikki)

Kaze: Woof! (Yes Mistress!) Runs off after Ikki.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending... I have not really had the time to sort everything but I have already tried my very best! I apologise if it is bad and really sorry for the long wait guys!!!!! Pls read and review! This is Meme12 saying Sayonara and Matta O des! (See you again!)

P. S Any questions for the silver saints can be sent through reviews if not then log on to my forum entitled Saint Seiya Q and A to place your questions!

**Next time: Silver saints interview**

"Why are we outside?"

"Ask the person that destroyed my studio." (Glares at Ikki)

* * *

**Japanese phrases used...**

Osuwari: Shut up

Tame: Jerk

Shikairi: Pull yourself together

Baka: Idiot

Matte: Wait

Daijoubu: Are you alright

Genki: To describe people in good spirits.

Kimi wa shine wa miru: Do you want to see death? (I don't own this phrase as it is commonly used by Ai from Jigoku Shoujo.)


	3. Meet the Silver saints

Really sorry for the really huge delay especially to my reviewers and readers/authors that left their questions on my forum! I truly am sorry and don't hesitate to scold me and anything because I won't mind... Enjoy the fanfic now!

**Warning:** Saint bashing and slight hints and mention of Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya or their characters however I do own my OC Kane and Rin in this chapter.

* * *

Saint Seiya fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Meme12: Konichiwa minna san... (Dark aura surrounding her)

Saint Seiya fans: Eep!!!!!

Meme12: I think you guys must be wondering why we are in the great outdoors. (Notes surrounding of green trees and luscious green grass in strong sarcasm tone)

Saint Seiya fans: ... (Nods quickly to prevent being murdered)

Meme12: Oh well... It is all caused by a certain bronze saint who has temper ISSUSES!!!!!

Bronze saint: Hey! Ouch! (Whacked by unknown people)

Kane: Chill Meme12... Look on the bright side, the scenery is great right?

Meme12: Sigh...Alright. Let's start this again... (Takes in deep breath) Konnichiwa minna san!!! Welcome to Saint Seiya Talk! (Tone is much happier)

Saint Seiya fans:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!

Meme12: Everyone is genki and that's great! Oh well... Let's bring on our favourite SILVER SAINTS!!!!!!

Crazy silver saint fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Silence...

Meme12: Okay...let's try that again...er hem. Let's welcome our favourite SILVER SAINTS!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Silver saint fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Silence still...

Meme12: Where on earth did those silver saints went off to!? I practically left a notice for them. (Remembers going temple by temple to find them and scouted the entire Sanctuary)

Kane: Do you think they overslept or something?

Meme12: Give me the name of one saint that always oversleeps. (Stares at Kane incredulously)

Kane: I don't know...him? (Points to a sleeping Seiya)

Seiya: Mmm...Saori san....zzz...

Meme12: Okay...but that does not give the reason for the Silver Saints to be late.

Marin: Who says we are?

Meme12: Eep! Marin!

Marin: Sigh...yes and we apologise for being late...we thought you were still going to show up at the studio you rented but it was destroyed.

Meme12: No one told you that we were going to be here instead...?

Shaina: Nobody did that.

Meme12: Grrr....that Yakumi is going to be the death of me...

Kane: Chill Meme12...the other silver saints are here!

Other silver saints: ....

Meme12: Ok then...we shall welcome them once more guys; THE SILVER SAINTS!!!!

Silver saints fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAA !!! (Could not shout further due to previous screaming)

Meme12: Take a seat ladies and gentlemen.

Silver saints: Thanks Meme12. (Seats on the wood)

Misty: Don't mind me asking but what happen to your studio?

Meme12: Let's just say that someone with temper issues destroyed it and leave it as that shall we...? (Deadly aura forms once more)

Misty: Ok...gulps...

Kane: Meme12...

Meme12: I'm fine Kane... This is Kane everyone, my personal bodyguard.

Kane: Yo! (Gives a 3 fingered salute)

Meme12: Now how's everyone doing?

Marin: Fine

Shaina: Fine

The rest: Fine; whatever; okay...etc

* * *

Meme12: Now we shall move on to the questions!!! Our first question is from Susan 0 and it's directed to Marin!

To: Marin

From: Sarah 0

Question: do you love Aioria; the gold Leo saint? When you are teaching Seiya did he give you a hard time falling asleep during studies? How did you rectify the problem?  
Also, why does Shina have it in for you for Seiya winning the bronze cloth?  
Happy holidays=)

Meme12: Please answer then Marin...

Marin: All?

Meme12: Yes.

Marin: Well; Seiya is a major troublemaker during his studies when I was teaching him...

Background: HEY!!! OUCH! (Knocked by someone)

Meme12: Continue on.

Marin: Well Seiya does fall asleep in studies especially when it's related to studying battle techniques. At first, I kept waking him up but in the end I resorted to adding it on to his training. Such as; running an extra 5 km; 1000 more pull ups; sit ups etc... Shaina was unhappy for Seiya winning it because she expected that her student Cassios would win. When it came out differently well...her pride was dashed...no offence Shaina.

Shaina: Sigh...fine...

Meme12: Erm what about the first question?

Marin: What?

Meme12: The question on whether you love Aioria; our favourite Leo gold saint.

Marin: Erm... (Shuffles in embarrassment)

Meme12: I shall take that as a yes and now I have Yakumi to give me the back ground info! Handing it over to you!

Loud speaker pops out from nowhere

Yakumi: Hey people!!! This is Yakumi here and yes what fun I'm having here today. Let's see the reaction from our beloved gold saint Leo Aiolia about Marin's confession. Aioria san, what's your reaction towards Marin's confession.

Aiolia: .....

Yakumi: Anno...Aiolia san?

Aiolia: ........

Yakumi: Hello? (Waves hand in front)

Whump! Thump!

Yakumi: Aiolia san! Oi Aiolia!

Meme12: What is going on Yakumi?

Yakumi: Well...it seems that our Gold Leo saint just decided to...FAINT FROM HAPPINESS AND AVOIDED THE INTERVIEW!!!!

Silver saints: Ouch...

Shaina: For the love of Athena, my ears hurt...

* * *

Meme12: Just chill Yakumi and thanks for the report now back to the question from Slothspieller

To: All saints with long hair

From: Slothspieller

Question: Well, here's a question that has long perplexed me regarding those gorgeous  
guys of Saint Seiya- How does Shiryu (and all the other long-haired fellows  
too) prevent his long flowing hair from interfering while he's fighting a  
deadly opponent? One would expect those lush locks to blow over his face, get  
snagged on surrounding debris, or that his opponent would yank him around by  
it! It would be enlightening to hear the answer to this profound question!

Meme12: Okay people answer the question!

Misty: Erm Meme12?

Meme12: Yeah?

Misty: None of us have really long hair you know...

Meme12: Shoulder –length and slightly longer are still considered.

Misty: Sighs, well as saints we usually fight hand to hand; which means that we fight fair and square.

Meme12: So...?

Albiore: Tugging at the opponent's hair is considered an under-hand mean which honourable warriors don't use.

Meme12: What if the opponent is not honourable at all?

Algol: Then you silly authoress; they will be considered a bunch of girls if they ever try that move.

Meme12: Insulting much?

Kane: He is so doom...

Algol: What do you mean...gulp erm...Shina...?

Shina: THAT'S IT! THUNDER CLAW!!!!

Algol: ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!

Meme12: Ooh ahhh... (Wears sunglasses and watches the 'fireworks')

Kane: Wow...that's one attack (Does the same action as Meme12)

Algol: ... X. X...

Shina: That feels a lot better...

Meme12: Oh well; anymore you guys wanna add on because I will have to conclude this question soon.

Silver saints: (Shakes head instantly)

* * *

Meme12: Well Slothspieller; it seems that to most warriors regardless saints or not feels that it is dishonourable to pull the opponent's hair in battle as it is an underhand mean which in turns protects their hair from damage. Hopes this clears up your doubts! Now let's move on to our next question by Jenny Devic!!!

To: Misty, Asterion, Algol, Moses and Albiore

From: Jenny Devic

I figured I'd get the Silver questions rolling with a few of my own.

Misty: You said your beauty is only second to Athena but how about Aphrodite or Albafica?

Asterion: You can read hearts and minds, what were the most interesting things you learned as your time as a Silver.

Algol: Do you really think Shun is cute?

Moses: Someone said you lost your eye due to a Subway Sandwich, please elaborate.

Albiore: How was it like to train a pacifist for six years?

Meme12: Please answer guys!

Kane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! LOST THE EYE DUE TO THE SUBWAY SANDWICH!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Rolls on the floor laughing)

Meme12: Kane pull yourself together... Misty, answer first...

Misty: Well, I can proudly say that my beauty is better than Aphrodite.

Meme12: He doesn't mind?

Misty: Of course not! We're considered friends and he's used to this.

Meme12: Ok... Hey Kane!

Kane: Yeah?

Meme12: Scan mind. (Whispers)

Kane: You got it. (Smirks slightly)

Misty: (Thinks) I hope Aphrodite don't get hold of this.

Meme12: Okay.... What about Albafica?

Misty: He is a legend!!!!! I can't be compared to him!!!

* * *

Meme12: Okay... let's move on to Asterion, please answer the question!

Asterion: Hmm...Where should I start...?

Meme12: Well, any recent mind reads should do so...

Kane: This will be so good... (Takes out notebook and a pen)

Asterion: Well I remember reading Cassios's mind to find out that he has a crush on Shina.

Shina: What!?

Meme12: Old news...another one.

Asterion: Moses has phobia of spiders.

Moses: I DO NOT!

Meme12: There's a spider on your shoulder.

Moses: ACK!! GET IT OFF ME!!! (Runs in circles round the interviewing area)

Kane: Heheheheh...

Meme12: I was just kidding.

Moses: Damn it!

Silver saints: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Meme12: Have you tried reading the gold saints mind?

Asterion: I would get bash and they have enough mind training to deflect my psychic powers but scanning the minds of others are interesting. Misty been asked out by guys; Crystal saint sings in the shower; Marin has an Aiolia plushie in her room; Shina has fear of the dark; Babel has obsessions with bubbles; Algol loves to cross dress...

Kane: Finally black mail material! (Continues writing down everything Asterion says)

Meme12: The outcome is so not gonna be pretty...

Shina: Asterion....! (Dark aura surrounds her)

Asterion: What? Gulp now we can talk about this right Shina? Guys...?

Silver saints: SHIN NE!

Asterion: Ahhhhhhh!!! (Flew far away to nowhere land)

Kane: There goes our black-mailing... (Hides the note book)

* * *

Meme12: Oh well next question for Algol of course; please answer!

Algol: WHAT THE ##$%#^ QUESTION IS THIS!!!?

Kane: Chill man...my ears are gone...

Meme12: I promised to answer any kind of question posted here so just answer.

Algol: I'm leaving! (Stands up to leave)

Kane: Erm...you can't.

Algol: Try me. (Walks off)

1 second later; several ninja weapons strucked the path directly in front of Algol

Silver saints: O. O....

Algol: What the....

Meme12: I forgot to mention that Rin has very good aim.

Kane: Your life or the answer; your choice.

Algol: As if that can stop me...what the-oof! (Gets knocked out)

Meme12: Oops...I guess they got hold of the knock-out gun.

Kane: Don't worry; I can wake him up. (Takes another gun and shoots another dart)

Algol: What happened? (Wakes up and sits up slowly)

Meme12: Just answer the question and I will ask my lovely OCs to spare you...

Kane: Heheheheheheheh.... (Holds up the dart.)

Algol: Fine! I find him cute okay! Happy!?

Meme12: Really...?

Algol: Grrr...Yes; you crazy authoress... (Face turns red)

* * *

Meme12: I wonder how Albiore would think about that but first Albiore please answer the question by Jenny Devic.

Albiore: Training Shun who wouldn't hurt anyone was difficult and at times frustrating. Since he would not fight anyone and would just let himself just get defeated all the time. At the same time; it also gave me relief that someone in this world still believes that violence isn't the main key into solving any issues.

* * *

Meme12: That was deep but thank you Albiore! Now's Moses's turn!

Moses: That is not true.

Kane: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! LOST THE EYE TO THE SUBWAY SANDWICH!!! (Rolls on ground laughing)

Meme12: Hold it together Kane. I need the story later.

Moses: Like I say there was no such thing.

Meme12: You know... Asterion can just mind scan you and tell me...

Moses: I am still not telling and he;s not even here in the first place.

Asterion: Who says so. (Appears by means of teleportation)

Meme12: You had a chance... Asterion mind scan!

Asterion: Yes mam! (Begins mind-scanning)

Moses: I will kick your butt first...Oof! (Falls down again)

Meme12: Oh well... I love Rin and her blow darts. Asterion start with the mind –scan.

Asterion: O. 0....sure thing.

**Moses's flashback**

Moses walking into the Subway store. "What would you like sir?" "Get me a chicken Teriyaki." "Right away sir." Moses waits for a moment and received his sandwich. He walks out of the store and was about to eat his sandwich when someone calls him name. "Moses!" Said male jumped and his sandwich missed his mouth and strucked his eye.

**Flashback ends**

Kane: HAHAHAHAHA!

Silver saints: O. O

Meme12: Ouch...that got to hurt...

Moses: Oh my head...what just happened...?

Meme12: Erm...Rin knocked you out and we saw how you lost your eye.

Moses: NO!!!!!!!! (Passes out)

* * *

Meme12: Erm...we shall just live him like that for a while... Hope this answers your questions Jenny Devic! Now we shall move on to my questions!

Silver saints: Groan....

Meme12: Come on for the fans!

Silver Saint's fan: Please!!! (Assault with giant puppy eyes)

Silver saints: Ok...

* * *

Meme12: Yay! First question dedicated to Albiore from me. We all heard that Algol actually found Shun cute so what's your viewpoint on this?

Albiore: He could be a paedophile?

Algol: Albiore....!

Kane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE!!!

Meme12: Not surprising he would say that. I mean age difference and looks so...everyone's first mindset is that you would be a paedophile.

Algol: I AM NOT A FREAKING PAEDOPHILE!!! (Shouts out in anger)

Silver saint fans: Eeep...!!! (Blown away by the shout)

Meme12: Ouch my ears... (Rubs ears) Great...he blew away ½ of the fans...

Moses: Huh...Wha...?

Kane: Wow he woke up Moses without blowing him away!

Meme12: Well...anything you might want to add Albiore?

Albiore: Other then the paedophile viewpoint; I think it's normal because Shun has a femine appearance so I guess it's just mistaken identity.

Meme12: Okay thank you Albiore! Let's move on to my final question.

* * *

Jamian: Hey! What about the rest of us!?

Capella: We deserve some questions as well!

Other silver saints: Yes we do!

Meme12: Okay then; would you guys like to answer how it feels like to get defeated by bronze saints who are younger than you? Save for Albiore since he was well defeated by Scorpio saint Milo.

Other Silver Saints: It is embarrassing!

Meme12: Anything else

Jamian: We demand a rematch!

Kane: Not to add fuel to the fire but they will still kick your ass.

Silver Saint fans: WILL NOT YOU BAKA!!!

Bronze saint fans: OH YES THEY WILL!!

Silver saint fans: WILL NOT!

Bronze saint fans: WILL TO!

Silver saint fans: WILL NOT!!

Bronze saints: WILL TO!!!

Meme12: ZIP IT ALL OFF YOU!!!

All saint Seiya fans: .... (Silence)

Meme12: Now that I got your attention... (Turns to Silver saints) If you guys want rematches fine go ahead but PLEASE CONSIDER NOT RILING UP THE FANS!!!!

All Silver Saints: Yes mam!

Meme12: Now where was I...?

Kane: You wanted to announce your final question?

* * *

Meme12: Oh yes but just to settle the fire first. My question to all of you Silver Saints who have been defeated by the bronze saints; would like the bronze saints to receive what kind of retribution or punishments?

Marin: No comment.

Shina: No comment.

Misty: Force them to get turn into girls for one day.

Moses: Get eaten up by sharks or whales in the sea.

Babel: Eat my dirty socks

Asterion: Hypnotise to be my slave for the rest of my life.

Jamian: Pecked to death by my crows.

Algol: Turn to stone for eternity.

Capella: Slice to death by my saucers.

Dante: Mash to pulp by all land; sea or flying vehicles

Algethi: Pounded to death.

Dio: Same.

Ptolemy: Struck by arrows for the rest of their lives.

Meme12: Got that down Kane?

Kane: Yup!

Marin: What is that for?

Meme12: I'm gonna tell the bronze saint and see what their reactions are!

Silver saints: NANI!!!?

* * *

Meme12: Okay final question guys! What do you guys think about yaoi/yuri pairing between you guys in the anime?

Silver saints: NANI!!?

Meme12: (Snaps photo) Yay! Another shocked photo!

Misty: That is so sick!! I may look like a girl but please lay off that!

Moses: Don't mention that word!!! (Collapse into foetus position)

Asterion: Where's the bucket I'm gonna hurl!

Babel: %#^# My leg you idiot!!

Ptolemy: Sorry... (Turns green and proceeds to vomit some more)

Meme12: Guys I need an answer!

Dio: Ask Shina or Marin!

Kane: They're gone. Mention something about having a mission.

Algol: They ran away!

Meme12: I'm so sad... Albiore answer for the rest of them since you are the only one not going to puke or anything.

Albiore: Well...we actually mind and we hope that everyone can stop writing this madness.

Saint Seiya yaoi fans: NEVER!!! (Takes out a bazooka)

Meme12: Oh god! Where did that come from! Security what are you doing!? (Shouts into walkie talkie)

Security: Meme12; we didn't detect the bazooka! They must have just bought it!

Saint Seiya yaoi fans: SHIN NE!!! (Fires bazooka)

Meme12: AHHHHHH!

Kane: AHHHHHHHHH!

Silver saints: AHHHHHHHH!

KABOOM!!! Nature surrounding has been blown to crisp.

Saint Seiya yaoi fan: Oh $%#...

Meme12: Heheheheheh... Kimi tachi Hontoni...

Saint Seiya yaoi fans: Gulp!

Kane: Chill Meme12!

Meme12: PAY FOR MY NATURE YOU BAKAS!!! (Grabs giant cannon and blast it at the fans)

Saint Seiya yaoi fans: Ahhh!!!! (Blown away)

Silver saints: .... O. O....

Meme12: Well then...this concludes the silver saint's interview...

Silver saints: Nods frantically

Kane: Please read and review minna!!

**To be continued**

The next interview would be the gold saint! Please drop your questions off in forms of reviews or at my forum "Saint Seiya Q & A". I apologise once again for my very lateness and hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o des!


	4. Meet the gold saints

3rd chapter of Saint Seiya Talk is here; I apologise for the lateness and inconvenience caused!! Enjoy minna!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya and its characters in this story including the songs placed in and I do not own Super Junior and Girls Generation. I only owned my mentioned OCs Yakumi; Kane; Kaze; Ryan; Rin; Shadow and Darren.

Warning: Mentions of yaoi and Saint bashing.

* * *

Meme12: Konnichiwa minna san! Welcome to Saint Seiya Talk once again!!

Saint Seiya fans: YEAH!!!! (Major screams)

Meme12: I'm glad to see everyone being so genki especially in our newly renovated studio!!!!

Saint Seiya fans: KYAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Meme12: Due to our previous 'incident' with the bronze saints; we had to go to the great outdoors which was ruined by over-excited fans in previous chapter (Deadly aura) so...

Audience: ..... (Cowering in fear)

Meme12: Be happy minna! The studio was able to be built quickly!!!

Saint Seiya fans: Whew... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Kane: Man Meme12... you gave me a scare there.

Kaze: Woof (Yup Mistress)

Meme12: I gave up being mad but since the new studio is now saint proof... I don't have to worry!! Hehehehe...

Kane: Okay... O.0 it's incredible though remember the number of questions we have for the Gold Saints?

Kaze: Woof! (Yeah)

* * *

**Flash-back**

"Meme12 we got mail!" "Yeah; mail time!!" Meme12 runs to open the mail box. "Wait Meme12; there's...!" "Huh? What the...Eeep!" Crash! Meme12 was buried under a mountain of mail.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Meme12: Never mind about that, guys. Without further a due minna.... let's bring on our guest; THE GOLD SAINTS!!!!!

Crazy Gold saint fans: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Gold Saints appear on stage

Gold saint fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Crazy Mu fans: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MU SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Shion fans: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU SHION!!!!!!!!

Crazy Aldebaran fans: YOU'RE SO HOT ALDEBARAN!!!!!!!

Crazy Saga fans: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Kanon fans: YOUR SO SEXY KANON!!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Aiolia fans: AIOLIA'S SO HOT!!!!!!

Crazy Shaka fans: WE LOVE YOU SHAKA!!!!!!!!

Crazy Deathmask fan: YOU'RE SO DEADLY HOT MY MAN!!!

Crazy Milo fans: MILO SAMA!!!!!!!! AISHITERU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Douko fans: KYAAAA! DOUKO SAMA AISHITERU!!! WO AIO NI!!!!!!!

Crazy Aiolos fan: MARRY US AIOLOS!!!!!

Crazy Shura's fans: WE LOVE YOU!!! OUR HOT SPAINARD!!!!!!!! YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Crazy Camus fans: CAMUS YOU'RE SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!

Crazy Aphrodite fans: I WANT YOU IN MY BED!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Meme12: Hi guys. Have a seat. (Gestures to the chairs)

Gold saints: Thank you Meme12. (Sits down)

Meme12: Before we begin; I welcome you guys once again to Saint Seiya Talk. This is Kane and my wolf Kaze who are my assistants and best friends.

Kane: Yo! (3-fingered salute)

Kaze: Woof! (Nice to meet you)

Douko: Thank you for inviting us; I see that you have built a new studio.

Meme12: Yup! Like it?

Aiolia: This is really neat.

Meme12: Thank you. I hope you all have better temperaments then our last few interviews... (Deadly aura)

Gold Saints: Yes mam... (Sweatdrop)

Meme12: Yeah! Now then let's start off with a question...

Suddenly Super Junior's song Sorry Sorry plays through the speakers.

Gold Saints: ...O.0...???

Kane: Eh?

Kaze: Woof... (Oh dear)

Meme12: Sigh... (Takes out a loud hailer) SHUT THE MUSIC YAKUMI!!!!

Music stops.

Mysterious voice from the speakers: I told you she would shout Yakumi.

Yakumi: I was trying to get the mood on!

Mysterious voice 2: They don't understand Korean...and that was definitely the wrong song.

Yakumi: Fine... Sorry Meme12!

Meme12: Oh well let's continue the question and I apologise for the interruption.

Shura: Not really...the song has a nice beat.

Meme12: Okay...I can let you guys listen to it later but now question from Aries07!

* * *

**From: Aries07**

**To: Mu**

**How did Mu feel when his master died / was killed?**

Meme12: Please answer the question Mu.

Mu: I was devastated by his death as we had forged a very close bond...

Meme12: Sniff, sniff...

Kane: Here you go... (Hands a tissue)

Meme12: Thanks... (Blows into tissue)

Kaze: Woof...woof...woo... (Crying a waterfall literately)

Meme12: Here you go Kaze. (Hands tissue)

Mu: But I guess I felt a lot of hatred for the first time to who ever who did it but in the end I forgave him.

Meme12: Sniff...anything else to add?

Mu: No.

* * *

Meme12: Okay thank you Mu and I hope this clears up your doubt Aries07. Now we shall move on to questions by Itifal!! Before that though... (Pulls out a winter coat)

Gold Saints: ...??

Kane: Oh yeah... I nearly forgot! (Pulls on winter coat)

Aiolia: Erm... What are you doing Meme12?

Meme12: Well; this question may offend Camus so I have to take precaution and on with the questions!

**From: Itifal **

**To: Camus and Milo**

**Hi there.**

Q1 to Milo: Where did you hide your poison needles?  
Q2 to Camus: Are you Uke or Seme (fu fu fu)?

Meme12: Please answer the question!

Milo: Well I hide my poison needles in my nail of course! (Shows nail)

Meme12: Erm...we don't see it actually.

Milo: Sighs...watch.

Milo's nail turns red and sharpens.

Milo: Scarlet needle...! (Prepares to fire at a target)

Meme12: Wow!

Kane: Better catch the moment (Holds video camera)

Kaze: Woof! (Yes)

Nothing happens...

Milo: What the... Scarlet needle!! (Tries again)

Meme12: Erm...what happened?

Kane: Maybe he ran out strength?

Kaze: Woof; woof; woof? (Maybe he ran out of ammunition)

Milo: Oh #%$^ I must have forgotten to reload!

Meme12: Wait a sec, reload!?

Milo: Well...my scarlet needle is usually fired from my finger but the extras are in my armour...eh heh...

Meme12: O. O

Kane: Huh?

Kaze: Woof. (Wierd)

Gold saints: O.0

Meme12: Erm so...where exactly do you keep the needles?

Milo: In my amour gauntlet of course! (Takes out armour gauntlet and shows secret opening)

Meme12: How on earth do you reload in battle? You will get the hit first before anything else!?

Milo: That's why we have light speed!!!

Meme12: Erm...okay...

Kane: Aww man! I thought he really stores the needles in the nail!

Milo: Of course I do! But I tend to run out.

Kaze: Woof... (Sure) (Note sarcasm)

Meme12: If that's the case we shall then move on to Camus! Please answer the question!

Camus: ....

Meme12: Erm... Camus?

Temperature in studio drops.

Meme12: Great thing for the winter coat right Kane?

Kane: Yeah Meme12 but we have a situation.

Saint Seiya fans: EEEP!!!!!!! (Frozen into human popsicles)

Meme12: We will defrost them later but first; Camus if you would answer.

Camus: Who is the$%* person who asked this!?

Gold Saints: Oh Athena...

Meme12: Camus that's rude of you! Now answer it before I take you down!

Camus: I am not answering this question!

Meme12: I will be force to ask Milo you know.

Camus: I AM NOT EVEN GAY!!!!!!!!

Kane: So? It's still answerable through one's behaviour.

Kaze: Woof! (Right)

Meme12: I agree so...answer it now!

Camus: I-will-freeze-you.

Meme12: Try-me.

Camus: Aurora Execution!

Mysterious voice: Flame shield!

Flame shield appears and deflects Camus's cold air.

Camus: What!

Gold Saints: O. O

Meme12: Thank you Ryan. Now then Camus... I want my answer if you don't mind... (Evil grin)

Camus: Grrr...People say that I'm Seme.

Meme12: Really?

Camus: Yes.

Meme12: Just to confirm that...guys do you think that Camus is Seme or Uke.

Mu: Uke.

Aldebaran: Uke.

Saga: Probably Seme

Kanon: Uke.

Aiolia: Seme.

Shaka: ...Uke.

Meme12: OMG! Shaka just joined in this topic!

Kane: I know!

Kaze: Woof; woof; woof? (Can we move on?)

Deathmask: Definitely Uke.

Douko: Probably Seme.

Aiolos: Uke. Sorry Camus.

Shura: Uke?

Aphrodite: Uke.

Shion: Never really gave that a thought...Oh well Seme.

Milo: ....

Meme12: Milo we need your opinion.

Milo: Erm well... (Glancing towards the murderous Camus)

Camus: ... (Glaring at Milo icily)

Meme12: Don't worry you can be as honest as possible.

Milo: Really sorry Camus but I think you are more Uke. (Immediately dodges behind Meme12)

Camus: Milo....!

Background music: Dum; dum; dum; dum!!!

Meme12: Sigh... Over all the votes are Seme: 4 (Including Camus's claim) & Uke: 10. I'm afraid to announce that Camus is Uke in yaoi relationships... Hopes this answers your questions Itifal!

Camus: Milo....!!!

Milo: Eep!

Meme12: Swallow it down Camus anyway we shall move on to our next question by...Hades0

* * *

**To: all the saints**

**From: Hades**

**Question: According to the manga's author; any move/technique used more than  
once on any saint is not going to work the second time. So the question is, why  
does the moves still work even though every saint uses their own moves on an  
opposing saint for at least a billion times?**

Gold Saints: HOW ON EARTH DID HADES GET ON TO THE QUESTIONS!?

Meme12: Chill guys it is just so happens that the reader/author/authoress has the same pen-name which is Hades.

Aiolia: Don't you think it is a little dangerous to just answer?

Meme12: Do you guys trust me?

Gold saints: Erm...yes?

Meme12: Then!?

Aldebaran: Oh well no harm giving an answer. You see the main point in battle is not only the attack but the timing when the attack is fired.

Aiolos: That means taking advantages of any lapse in the defence of the opponent.

Kane: What you guys are trying to say is that the reason why saint's attacks are still effective is due to attacking the opponent when he's weaker?

Aiolos: Something like that.

Deathmask: The best answer would be the manga artist made it this way.

Gold Saints: ^ ^;

Meme12: Okay... So in conclusion; the attacks for saints work billions of times due to the fact that they attack during their enemy's lack in defence and due to the fact that our beloved Kurumada sensei made it that way. I hope this clears it up Hades0!

* * *

Mu: Don't you feel warm wearing that winter coat meme12?

Meme12: Well seeing the fuming Camus (Notes the Aquarius saint muttering curses under his breath) it will be a while and our crew is still working on defrosting the human popsicles! (Points in audience seats)

Watch as crews try to hasten the melting process of the ice by surrounding the frozen fans with heaters and are melting the ice with hair dryers.

Kane: I think we should call Ryan down.

Meme12: Good idea but before that we shall move on to questions by Moonlittear!

Kaze: Woof; woof; woof! (Don't forget the shield)

Meme12: Oh yeah! (Takes out anti-rose shield)

Gold saints: ...????

Meme12: Believe me guys it is for the greater good! Now on with the questions!!

**From: Moonlittear**

**To: Mu, Aioria, Camus, Milo, Shaka and Aphrodite**

**I have a few Questions**

**Mu: I love you! You are so cool and so sweet. So what's it like having to train**  
**Kiki and deal with him all the time?**

**Aioria: So do you Love Marin?**

**Camus: HELLOO SEXY! Do you love Milo? Oh and when you froze Hyoga did you feel**  
**bad for it?**

**Milo: Do you love Camus? What was it like to fight and LOSE to a bunch of**  
**kids?**

**Shaka: How do you keep your hair that perfect? Oh and you know you are sexy**  
**and hot as hell right?**

**Aphrodite: First of all you look like a fruit cake. Second Shun is better**  
**looking than you and STRONGER apparently. So what was it like to be beaten by**  
**the Sexy cute and adorable little shun?**

Meme12: Please answer! (Immediately hides behind shield)

Aphrodite: That author!!!!!!!!!!! (Cosmo flaring)

Meme12: Mu's first! Please continue Mu.

Mu: Erm...well Kiki is quite an enthusiastic learner. He practically tries any new lesson I teach him. However; he always seems to try and learn another lesson when he has yet to master the basics. It is annoying at times since he can be a little hard headed but he makes life a lot more interesting and I enjoy teaching him. Thank you for your kind comment Moonlittear.

Meme12: Okay then! Let's move on to Aioria!

Aioria: Do I have to say it?

Meme12: Duh! That's why the question is here.

Aioria: Fine... I LOVE MARIN!!!!!!!! (Echoes around the studio)

Kane: Woah... Announcing his love that's one guy...

Meme12: I know... Only one way to find out if Marin heard him; Yakumi; give the stats!

A large screen appears with a blond hair male with chocolate eyes.

Yakumi: Hey there minna! Yakumi here to bring you the live stats! Any way let's see if Marin has heard the announcement. Marin san...? (Camera follows him backstage)

Marin: ...

Yakumi: Oh there you are Marin san! Please state your response to Aiolia's confession.

Marin: ...

Yakumi: Anno... Marin san...?

Whump! Thumps!

Yakumi: Oi Marin san! Shikairi!

Meme12: What's going on?

Yakumi: Sorry folks! I think Marin is too happy and has promptly fainted AGAIN before I could get her response.

Background voice: Live with it Yakumi.

Yakumi: Damn it Rin! You don't know how to comfort people!

Meme12: Okay Yakumi. Thank for the hard work.

Yakumi: Sniff, sniff...whatever...

Screen goes blank

Meme12: Moving on to Camus please answer the question and STOP MOAPING IN THE CORNER!!!

Camus: Stupid authoress and her questions...

Meme12: I HEARD YOU!

Camus: Fine. I love Milo...

Milo x Camus crazy fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!

Camus: As a friend.

Milo x Camus crazy fans: YADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kane: Kinda feel sorry for them...

Meme12: Yeah...Camus.

Camus: And yes I did truly regret locking Hyoga in the Freezing coffin.

Meme12: Anything else?

Camus: No.

Meme12: Okay...moving on to Milo!

Milo: Well of course I love Camus!

Milo x Camus crazy fans: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Alive once more)

Milo: He's the best friend and brother I could ever have!

Milo x Camus fans: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Stoned)

Kane: Ouch.

Kaze: Woof; woof. (Another blow)

Milo: Well actually it hurts that the question is placed so bluntly... (Deadly aura)

Meme12: Now, now we don't want to kill anyone here...

Milo: To answer her question; IT SUCK TO BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF KIDS (AKA Bronze saints)!!!!

Audience: O x O...

Gold saints: ...^^;

Milo: I COULD HAVE #$%$^ WON!!!! I COULD HAVE $#%* TRASH THEM!!!! (Continues shouting and ranting)

Meme12: Chill Milo...she didn't mean it...

Milo: ARGH!!!!! IT WAS SO EMBARRASING!!!!!!! I MEAN I'M THEIR SEMPAI FOR ATHENA'S SAKE!!!!

Meme12: PIPE DOWN OR SAY SAYONARA TO YOUR BELOVED PET SCORPIONS!!!

Milo: I'm good!

Meme12: Very well...anything else to add? (Dangerous aura 10times more deadly)

Milo: No mam!

Meme12: Okay...Shaka your turn!

Shaka: Firstly thank you for your kind comment and secondly I was born with my hair like this.

Meme12: There's something more to having the perfect hair right?

Shaka: You are trying to say that I'm lying?

Kane: Yup.

Meme12: Don't bring that 'I'm the man closer to god thing' because it does not work on me.

Shaka: Sighs...All right I use Pantene alright.

Kane: What?

Meme12: Really? (Eyebrows raised in amusement)

Shaka: Yes, extra brushing of the hair afterwards works wonders

Kane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Rolling on the floor even more)

Meme12: Okay... Now finally Aphrodite answers. (Holds up the shield)

Aphrodite: That author....!!!! (Cosmo expanding unmercifully)

Deathmask: I love this author/authoress! Ha! Fruitcake!

Aphrodite: Zip it Angelo. (Smirks)

Deathmask: Why you little-!

Meme12: Angelo?

Aphrodite: Oh well... I hate the fact that I lost to Shun and I'm sorry if you love him more then me. Since I look like a FRUIT CAKE MORE THEN HUMAN!!! (Explodes in anger literally)

Meme12: Now Aphrodite...we can talk about this...

Aphrodite: I spend hours on my make up AND I GET CALLED A FRUIT CAKE!? UNFORGIVABLE! TAKE THIS! PIRANA ROSE!!!!!! (Throws out black colour roses)

Meme12: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Dodges behind shield)

Kane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Also dodges behind shield)

Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! (Jumps; run and do anything to avoid the roses)

The studio walls deflected the roses but cracks remains; windows are smashed.

Meme12: Is the assault over?

Kane: Yeah but we lost the window.

Kaze: Woof, woof, woof? (Want to call the crew to fix it?)

Aphrodite: Ah... That feels a lot better...

Audience: O x O...

* * *

Meme12: With that over I guess I can conclude MoonLittear's questions. Thank you for your questions and on behalf of Camus I thank you for the kind support. Moving on to questions by PokemonLovers!

**By: PokemonLovers**

**To: Aphrodite, Shaka, Mu; Deathmask and Camus**

**To Aphrodite  
if you have a chance to meet Albafica what will you say to him? I mean, will  
you challenge him for beauty contest or bloody battle? (Nb: Albafica-sama is my  
idol forever, you have to know...)**

**To Shaka**  
**For the man closest to God, I beg you to give me some advice. Few days ago my**  
**pet bird was killed by wild cat. Do you think I should kill that cat for**  
**revenge or not?**

**To Mu**  
**you're the youngest among Gold Saints. Is there anyone between Gold Saint**  
**picking you or causing a trouble for you? (Nb: I know what it feels like being**  
**youngest. Good luck for Mu, you're my second favourite)**

**To Deathmask**  
**I know you like to decorate your temple with horror masks. Do you ever come to**  
**idea decorating your temple with your own face?**

**To Camus**  
**Has Hyoga-kun ever caused trouble for you, otou-san^^?**

Meme12: Okay answer guys!

Aphrodite: Hmmm... Albafica huh... I admire him for his beauty...

Deathmask: He's got that guys portrait in his bedroom.

Aphrodite: Shut up! (Throws several white roses)

Deathmask: X. X (Dying due to rose attack)

Aphrodite: If I had a chance to meet Albafica; I would have demanded him to tell me what he does to get that great complexion! Then only I will move on to that beauty contest. (Sparkled eyes)

Kane: Isn't it obvious who would win? (Whispers)

Meme12: Let him stay in his little world first (Whispers). Shaka if you would continue.

Shaka: ...

Meme12: Erm...Shaka?

Shaka: ...Of course it is not advisable to seek revenge by killing the cat that murdered your pet bird. Instead; one must learn to forgive and forget...

Meme12: Okay...

Shaka: But...

Kane: ....???

Shaka: The cat that attacked the bird will pay for its sins when it dies as karma will catch up to it.

Meme12: That's a little harsh but true... Your turn Mu!

Mu: Well there is the infamous prankster of the gold saints Milo.

Milo: And I'm not afraid to admit it! That hair dye shampoo really worked!! (Reminiscing the past)

Mu: Choking the sink to create a flood mess in my kitchen; replacing the tools in my workshop into rubber tools; making his scorpions do tango in my bed etc.

Meme12: O.0

Kane: O.0

Kaze: O.0

Milo: Eh heh...

Mu: Other then that we have Deathmask...he loves to use sarcasm to berate me but not so much now.

Deathmask: -_-; (Dying still due to the previous rose attack)

Kane: Should we call the doctor?

Meme12: Don't worry; he will magically rise up to his question; anything else to add on Mu?

Mu: Nope.

Meme12: On to Deathmask!

Deathmask: What the...?

Meme12: Answer the question.

Deathmask: I haven't thought of that anyway and besides maybe I should try that so that I can scare the heck out of everyone! Heheheheheh...

Kane: We're doom aren't we?

Meme12: Maybe...but I think his masks are scarier then his face.

Deathmask: HEY!!! I'M SENDING U TO THE UNDERWORLD SOON MISSY!!

Meme12: Whatever Angelo. (Smirks)

Deathmask: Hate you...

Meme12: Camus?

Camus: Well Hyoga does cause trouble when he was still training as a child... Bringing mini snow mans into the house just to show me and creates puddles of water; wetting the hut. Decides to run off and aggravate the polar bears nearby. Being very picky in his meals...

Kane: Wow...you sound like Hyoga's dad...

Camus: No I'm not! I'm his mentor. (Face turns red)

Meme12: Aww... don't be shy...we know that Hyoga's a son to you...

Camus: Meme12....!! (Face is ultra red)

Meme12: Oh well... Thank you for your questions PokemonLovers and I sent my condolences to your bird. Let's move on to the next question...

* * *

Aiolos: Meme12; don't we have a break?

Shura: You know; making us answer tormenting or embarrassing question makes our brain mushy.

Meme12: It's not so bad...isn't it?

Shion: Even though you saint proof the stadium; Camus may create an avalanche here if he has to answer one more illogical question...

Camus: Must...resist...to destroy...Meme12...

Kane: O.0...Scary...

Meme12: Sigh...What about I take the question which is not stressful on Camus and that you guys can answer?

Douko: Sounds good.

Meme12: Then... (Rummages through the mountain of mails) Ah hah this one! Question from Susan0!

**From Susan**

**To: All Gold saints**

**Q: I would like to ask all the gold saints if they ever had kids that were the  
bronze saints. Who were your favourite students?**

A question for Mu: is Kiki your brother and I like him even though he causes  
mischief. I hope you didn't punish him for sticking Tatsumi high in the air  
and dropped him on his butt. Besides; Tatsumi had it coming to him.  
Oh and were you Roshi's student before Shiryu showed up for training?  
Have a nice day=')

Meme12: Please answer!

Gold saints: Nope for first part of the question.

Kane: Really!? You guys need a life!

Mu: We don't really have time to date people when there's the possibility of the gods attacking the earth and we need to protect it

Meme12: What about Aiolia? He's got Marin.

Aiolos: That will be due to the fact that he knew her through sainthood training.

Kane: Still means that you guys could have gotten a date and settled down; have a family.

Gold saints: Sigh...we wish!

Meme12: Well any favourite students?

Kane: For Camus it's definitely Hyoga!!!!!!

Camus: .... (Face turning very red)

Meme12: Hehehehehehehe....

Shaka: We didn't take in any students well except for Camus...

Aioria: Tragically no...

Shura: No.

Other Gold saints: No students so that question is really a no.

Meme12: Okay, Mu answer!

Mu: Kiki stuck Tatsumi on to the ceiling?

Meme12: Yeah...great fun to watch too!

Mu: I didn't know that but I won't be scolding him instead I should comment on a job well done.

Kaze: O.0

Meme12: You have a grudge or something?

Shura: That's because Tatsumi threw away his Jasmine tea without thinking.

Meme12: That sucks...

Deathmask: Come on! It is just can of tea!

Mu: Just a can of tea...? (Deathly aura and cosmo rising)

Kane: Oh %#$.

Mu: THAT JASMINE TEA WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT DRINK!!!! IT'S HEALTHY FOR THE MIND AND SOUL YOU $%#* EXCUSE FOR A #^#% SAINT!!!!

Gold saints: O.0

Kane: That was so unexpected...he acts exactly like meme12 when her tea is insulted.

Shion: That bad?

Kane: She scolded the person with curses that usually never comes out from her mouth and started acting like a cat and guarded her tea literally.

Shion: Oh god.

Meme12: Kane... (Aura turns deathly again)

Kane: Nothing!

Meme12: Continue with your answer Mu!

Mu: I wasn't Roshi's pupil before Shiryu actually... I trained under master Shion. As far as I remembered; Roshi didn't take in any pupils before Shiryu. (Suddenly reverses back to normal)

Meme12: Ok! Thanks Mu and thank you Susan0 for your questions. Now is back to torment minna san! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! (Thunder and lightning crashing)

* * *

Saga: Maybe we should knock her out...

Kanon: If she doesn't try to kill us off with those questions first.

Meme12: I heard you guys! So you guys are answering next! Questions from Jenny Devic! Hit it!

**From: Jenny Devic**

**To: Saga; Kanon; Aphrodite and Mu.**

**Saga and Kanon: (Manga Only) Saga, since you are stronger than Kanon, why was it that you died from being stabbed by a tiny sacrificial dagger when Kanon survived Poseidon's Trident?**

**Shura: Is it true that, due to Excalibur, you're afraid to scratch your own nose?**

**Aphrodite: If the Demon Roses can kill just by inhaling them, wouldn't they be more of a danger to the Pope if they're right outside his door? I mean one strong wind and you kill the most important guy in Sanctuary.**

**Mu: Someone said that you allowed Kiki to be your disciple after he brought you a Twinkie. Is this true?**

Meme12: Please answer guys!

Kanon: Ha! I knew that someone was going to rub that in your face Saga!

Saga: That was because the dagger hit my weak spot you idiotic twin of mine!

Kanon: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!?

Saga: I said THAT YOU WERE AN IDIOTIC TWIN!!!

Kanon: WHAT!!? JUST ADMIT THAT FAKING AS THE POPE MADE YOU WEAK SAGA!!!!

Saga: OH YEAH!?

Kanon: YES!!!!

Meme12: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU BEFORE RIN GETS 2 EXTRA DUMMIES FOR HER NINJA WEAPONS TRAINING!!!!

Saga/Kanon: Yes mam!

Meme12: Sigh...Just-answer-the-question...

Saga: Well...it was due to the fact that I was using death to repent for my sin and had lost the will to live. My brother on the other hand; may have a stronger will to live and repent his sins by protecting Athena.

Kanon: YES!!! He finally admits he's weaker mentally!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Saga: Why you....!

Meme12: Quit it Saga...Okay, let's move on to Shura.

Shura: Erm...how did she know that...?

Meme12: Huh?

Kane: Really!?

Kaze: Woof; woof; woof? (What's the world coming to?)

Milo: That was a heck of an accident back when we were little...

**Flashback**

"Shura, we heard you completed Excalibur!" "Kinda." A young Shura was talking to a hyperactive 8 year old Milo. "Show us please!" Aioria begged while the black hair child sighs. "Ok...wait I think my nose is itchy..." Shura scratches nose. "Erm Shura...?" "Yes?" "Your nose is bleeding." "Wha..."

**Flashback end**

Kane: Ouch...

Shura: I nearly lost my whole nose but the doctors were able to save it. Took a lot of stitches...

Meme12: Double Ouch. Any side affects?

Shura: My sense of smell is heightened actually.

Milo: No wonder you could smell the stink bombs I wanted to place in your bed!

Gold Saints: O. O

Meme12: O.0

Kane: O.0

Kaze: O.0

Milo: Eh heh...

Meme12: Let's pretend we didn't hear that and move on to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: You think Shion is so dumb to not think about that!?

Meme12: Watch it Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: Chill Meme12... I apologise if you took it rudely but Shion had also taken precaution by creating an antidote for the poison of the roses so that he won't get affected... This is included for the infantry of the Sanctuary.

Meme12: With that said; Mu your turn!

Mu: I don't remember that...

Meme12: Are you sure? (Holds out a Twinkie)

Mu: YEAH! TWINKIE!!!!!!!!! (Literally jumps out of the seat to grab the Twinkie)

Gold saints: O.0

Kane: Oh my god...

Kaze: Woof... (Never expected)

Meme12: You got it in one...

Douko: Shion?

Shion: He' crazy about Twinkie ever since he was young...

**Flashback**

"Here's you go Mu... A nice Twinkie..."A 1 year Mu cooing over it. "Time to eat Mu!" "Wait! I still want to play with Twinkie!!" Shion sighs at the 5 year old child still playing with the Twinkie. "You can play with Twinkie later..." "NO!!!!!!!! I WANT TWINKIE!!!"

**Flashback end**

Kane: What happened?

Shion: He took one of the cloth fixing tools and threw it at me. Used telekinesis to fix me on the ceiling for enough time to get his Twinkie...

Gold Saints (Except Mu): O.0

Kane: Note to minna; never get between a kid and his toys...

Kaze: Woof... (You're right)

Meme12: That's all from Jenny Devic! Regarding Mu's question it's easy to say that it is true...sadly... Now moving on to question from Pitaloka!

* * *

Kane: We still need the coat Meme12?

Meme12: Yup! With thermal wear!

**To: Aquarius Camus  
From: Pitaloka**

My first question: How many times do you get injured when you create your  
technique? I am sorry...But I often think of it whenever I see your technique.  
My second question: How do you find your 'Absolute Zero' theory? You pressed  
Hyoga so he could reach that extreme point and it is said that you cannot  
reach that point. Is that true?  
My last and my nasty question: Do you have a love interest or maybe a lover?

Camus: Regarding the first question; I received numerous wounds just to create the 'Aurora Execution'.

Meme12: Approximately how many times in your memory?

Camus: 1000 000 times in memory and more including the trials and error. Frost bites are the most common injuries.

Meme12: Ouch.

Kane: Double Ouch.

Camus: For the second question I'm afraid it's true that I cannot reach absolute zero despite my best efforts...

Meme12: Aww...Camus its okay...

Camus: I find my 'Absolute Zero' theory still lacking in depths and I shall try my best to improve. For the third question is definitely no and we shall leave it at there shall we...? (Studio temperature falls)

Kane: Hey Meme12 it's minus 1 degrees in here!

Meme12: Try the heaters!

Yakumi: Erm Meme12...our heaters are down.

Meme12: What!?

Yakumi: The heaters are frozen so you might want to create your little bonfire or something?

Meme12: Thanks for the update and there's no need to because the mini heater beside me is working very well. (Pats mini heater)

Kane: When did you get that?

Meme12: Vacation gift from Amethyst.

Kane: Oh...

* * *

Meme12: Let's move on to our question from Gamer 165!

**To: Camus, and Milo**

From: Gamer165

Question: Camus; how tired are you of being called Milo's keeper? Milo if you  
were put in crossover fic with Mortal Kombat would you try to be good friends  
with Scorpion?

Camus: Despite the fact that Milo can be very annoying at times; very clingy as well...I can get very tired being called his keeper but... It's worth it at times as he's a good friend and that chases away the fatigued of being called 'Milo's keeper'.

Milo: LOVE YOU SO MUCH CAMUS!!!!!!! (Hugs Camus tightly)

Camus x Milo: YEAH!!!!!! YAOI ACTION!!!!!!! (Breaks out from their frozen Popsicle state)

Kane: They're unfrozen!

Meme1 2: Maybe this should occur more often. (Sparkly eyes)

Gold Saints: Forget it! (Dead panned voice)

Meme12: Let a girl's imagination fly alright! Never mind Milo?

Milo: DEFINITELY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kane: That's fast.

Aioria: Anything with Scorpions or scorpion related is enough to make Milo make friends or like stuff.

Meme12: Obviously... Thank you for your questions Gamer165! Hope this satisfied your questions. Moving on we have some questions from Scorpio 113

* * *

**To: Camus; Milo, Mu, Aphrodite and Meme12**

**From: Scorpio113**

**Camus: We all know you tried to kill your student but only because you wanted  
him to find his seventh sense. But couldn't you have gotten someone else to do  
it? Like really why die so early? I'm thinking a word that begins with "P"  
Oh and will you marry me? 3**

Milo: Will you adopt me? I want to have a cool older brother like you ^^ (oh  
P.s we share the same star sign ^^ Scorpios FTW)

Mu: Just how old are you anyway? (I say you as a little boy in the Saint  
Seiya: the Lost Canvas with the Elder and that other girl. Is she your mother  
or older sister?)

Aphrodite: Will you come shopping with me some day? And are you in a physical  
relationship with Deathmask? If you aren't you should be your a perfect match!  
*Yaoi fan girl squeel*

Oh and I have a question for the authoress too...Meme12 how do you know all  
this stuff?!?!?! (Stalker) and can you somehow force Camus to go on a date  
with me? If you could that would be great ^^ (P.s Love your story! 3)

Shun 4ever (he's so cute ^^)

Meme12: Please answer minna!

Camus: .... (Temperature drops in studio)

Meme12: Camus; do not even think about freezing ANYONE into a popsicle stick... Just answer the question and be a good little boy.

Camus: Being Hyoga's teacher; I have the responsibility in pressing my student into doing his best even at the cost of my own life. There's no need for others to intervene.

Kane: You know...she is pretty logical about that question.

Camus: Sigh...I did not anticipate my death at that time and no I will not marry you.

Meme12: You are so cold...

Kaze: Woof, woof; woof? (Can't you reject in a nicer way)

Camus: ....

Meme12: Sigh moving on to Milo.

Milo: Wow! You have the same star signs as me? I will definitely adopt you!!!

Meme12: Wow...he sure likes Scorpio or scorpion related... Mu it's your turn.

Mu: I'm 20 years old this year actually.

Meme12: Oh... Just to clarify this a little; the little boy in the Lost Canvas series is not Mu but it is an apprentice of the Pope's twin brother 200 years ago. If I remember correctly; his name is Atlas. The girl accompanying him is not his sister but the apprentice of the same master. Her name is Yuzuriha.

Gold saints: O.0

Shion: How did you...?

Meme12: Find out? Well the Lost Canvas is very popular now so it doesn't take me long to find out. Hopes this clears it up! Aphrodite your turn! (Holding up shield once again)

Aphrodite: Of course I'll go shopping with you! What's this? (Notes the second part of the question) I am not related to that stinking man in any way!

Deathmask: HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING STINKY!?

Aphrodite x Deathmask fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! AP X DM FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!

Aphrodite/Deathmask: SHUT UP YOU #% IDIOTS!!! (Both launch their attacks)

Aphrodite x Deathmask fans: EEP!!!!!!!!!! (Struck by roses or chased into the Underworld)

Kane: Erm Meme12...? Should we call Shadow now?

Meme12: Not yet. This is Meme12 calling Yure; Yure please respond (Speaking into walkie talkie)

Yure: We hear you loud and clear; what are your orders?

Meme12: Get the fans back from the Underworld before something happens. Call Healers as well.

Yure: Roger that.

Meme12: Now... What did I mention about temper...? (Deadly aura 100x)

Aphrodite/Deathmask: Erm...must not explode...?

Meme12: That's right and what did you just do...?

Aphrodite/Deathmask: Harm a few fans...?

Meme12: AND HAVE THE CHEEK TO DO THAT!? (Explodes)

Gold saints: Eep!

Suddenly Super Junior and Girls Generation's song S.E.O.U.L floats through the speakers.

Kane: Thank god for Yakumi...

Kaze: Woof! (Yup)

Meme12: Ah...that feels so much better...

Gold Saints: Whew...

Meme12: Guess it's my turn now! Well Scorpio113; I don't really stalk the saints but when you do have some incredibly strong; ninja based OCs... Getting information is always a piece of cake; including the part of aggravating them to speak the truth. Camus, go out on a date with Scorpio113.

Camus: Meme12... (Glaring at Meme12)

Meme12: Go with her on a date or else I will burn down your beloved library.

Camus: You wouldn't...

Meme12: I will. (Holds out lighter courtesy of Kane)

Camus: Sigh...alright.

Meme12: Start cheering Scorpio113! Camus is going on a date with you! Thank you for your questions and support! I also thank you on Shun's behalf for your encouragement since he is not here.

Camus: Whatever.

* * *

Meme12: For now it is a question by Slothspieller!

**To: Everyone in Saint Seiya**

**From: Slothspieller**

**Well, here's a question that has long perplexed me regarding those gorgeous  
guys of Saint Seiya- How does Shiryu (and all the other long-haired fellows  
too) prevent his long flowing hair from interfering while he's fighting a  
deadly opponent? One would expect those lush locks to blow over his face, get  
snagged on surrounding debris, or that his opponent would yank him around by  
it! It would be enlightening to hear the answer to this profound question!**

Meme12: Please answer!

Gold Saints: Same answer like the Silver saints.

Kane: Erm; you guys can't used the same answer twice including 'because of Athena's protection'.

Shion: The other reason that can contribute is due to concentration. We usually focus on the opponent rather then the fact that our hair is blowing in our face.

Meme12: Okay but still incomplete answer you know.

Deathmask: Easy! The manga artist made it that way!

Silence in the studio. (Notes the wind blowing and the tumble weed going past)

Meme12: Okay. Just to conclude this question... Concentration and erm our beloved Kurumada sensei made their hair kept in perfect condition...

Milo: Don't forget light speed hair re-grow!!

Meme12: Including that as well... Hope this answers your question Slothspieller! Moving on to my own question now!

* * *

Gold saints: Finally!

Meme12: Here goes! How do you feel of being included in yaoi related pairings! Please answer!

Gold saints: NANI!?

Meme12: I love my life. (Snaps Gold saints shocked photo)

Aiolos: Pull your self together Aioria! (Tries to shake awake his unconscious brother)

Aioria: X. X (Fainted with foam at the mouth)

Milo: AHHHHHH!!! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!! (Jumps and hug Camus)

Milo x Camus fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! LOVE ACTION!!!!

Mu: Oh god... (Faints and was caught by Aldebaran accidentally)

Mu x Aldebaran fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MU BELONGS TO ALDEBARAN FOREVER!!

Mu x Shaka: NO YOU IDIOTS!!! MU BELONGS WITH SHAKA!!!

Mu x Aldebaran fans: MU BELONGS TO ALDEBARAN!

Mu x Shaka fans: NO!! HE BELONGS TO SHAKA!!!

Kanon: BROTHER LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!! (Immediately heads for the doors but fall flat on the face and KO)

Saga: Are you alright Kanon!?

Saga x Kanon fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAH!!! TWINCEST WE LIKE!!!!!!

Douko/Shion: Meme12 we sincerely hope YOU HAD NEVER MENTIONED THAT WORD!!!

Aphrodite: ARGH MY BOOTS!!! SHURA VOIMT ON DEATHMASK'S FACE INSTEAD!!!

Deathmask: HEY WHAT'S THE DEAL FRUITCAKE!?

Shura: Can't hold... it... in (Vomits even more).

Aphrodite: THAT'S IT!!!! BLOODY ROSE!!!!

Audience: AHHHHH!!!!! (Dodging roses)

Meme12: Minna! Calm down... Eeep! (Ducks down to avoid the roses)

Shaka x Mu fans: EAT THIS YOU %$# IDIOTS!!! (Unveils giant; super-charged cannon)

Mu x Aldebaran fans: OH YEA? TAKE THIS!! (Pulls out Ever larger super charged cannon)

Meme12: Not again! Security!

Yakumi: Coming through! (Brandishing a gigantic sword)

Ryan: Che! (Holding two large ninjitsu weapon)

Crazy Mu x Aldebaran/Mu x Shaka fans: SHINE!!

Yakumi: AS IF!!! (Attacks cannon)

Suddenly the temperature of the studio drops even lower and snowflake begin to fall.

Meme12: Snowflakes...? Oh no...

Crazy Mu x Aldebaran/ Mu x Shaka fans: Hey our cannons are frozen!

Milo: Gulp...Camus...?

Camus: That's it... I had enough of being embarrassed in this interview... AURORA EXECUTION!!!

Meme12: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Stays low)

Kane: !! (Grabs shield to protect Meme12 and himself)

Kaze: !!! (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) (Curls up into a ball)

Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Swept up in a tornado of ice)

Ryan: Che! (Grabs Yakumi and does disappearing ninjitsu)

Aiolos: Calm down Camus!!!

Camus: Make me! (Continues attacks)

Aioria: Fine! Then I will make you!!! LIGHTNING PLASMA!!!

Meme12: NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Attacks crashed and the studio could no longer hold itself despite the saint proof addition.

CRACK! CREAK! KABOOM!!!!

The studio's roof collapsed leaving a big hole in the roof. Walls have cracks and charred marks; audiences fainted said for the guilty parties. Roses stuck around the ruins. You named it complete destruction.

Camus: Ah...that feels better...

Milo: Erm...Camus...?

Camus: Yes Milo?

Milo: You might want to look around...

Camus: Oh #$%... (Stares at damage)

Shura: I think it's time to go...

Other Gold saints: (Nods immediately)

Meme12: Where do you think you guys are going...? (Deadly aura unfolds 100x more)

Camus: Gulp...Meme12; we were just erm going back.

Meme12: Going back you say... (Deadly aura increasing with every step)

Aiolos: Erm...yea; we'll send the money for all of your damages! Really!

Meme12: Really...?

Gold saints: Yes!

Meme12: AS IF I'M LETTING YOU GUYS OFF THE HOOK FOR DESTROYING MY NEWLY BUILT STUDIO WHEN IT'S LESS THEN A DAY OLD!!!!! LANCE! SHADOW!

Two figures appeared; both males with black hair but one had blue eyes while the other had red eyes.

Darren: This is really destruction...

Meme12: Send them back the hard way.

Shadow: If you say so. (Leaps forward) Magic spell Tornado!

Darren: Not forgetting me. Khaos magic Confusion!

Gold saints: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Swept away by a tornado and a greyish sphere)

Crazy Mu x Aldebaran/ Mu x Shaka fans: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Swept along as well)

Audiences: Oh... Hey where's the saints!?

Meme12: .... (Gave them a hard glare)

Audience: Eeep!

Meme12: Well then...time to conclude this interview! Ja na minna san!! (Cheery smile but dark aura remains)

**To be continued**

Please read and review!! This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o! Don't forget your questions for our next interviewees The black saints!


	5. Meet the Black Saints

The 5th chapter of Saint Seiya Talk! Enjoy! Sorry for the late update!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saint Seiya and the charactera in this story but I own my OC Ryan and Rin.

**Warning:** Saint bashing and yaoi mentioning

* * *

Saint Seiya fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Silence resumes as the studio remains very dark and scary until footsteps interrupt the silence.

Meme12: Konnichiwa minna san... Welcome to Saint Seiya Talk. (Very deadly aura)

Saint Seiya fans: Eep!!

Meme12: Now...everyone must be wondering why the studio is so dark and creepy...

Saint Seiya fans: .... (Shakes head immediately)

Meme12: To put it bluntly; after our let's say previous 'incident' with the gold saints... Our studio was crashed to the ground literally. It took weeks to get it back up tragically our power supply is gone...

Saint Seiya fans: Aww man!

Meme12: Of course I do have an alternative of course. (Snaps fingers)

Flame torches lights up around the studio illuminating it. Meme12 is seen wearing a black sleeveless shirt; black jeans, black, fingerless gloves and accompanied by black boots.

Saint Seiya fans: Gulp...

Meme12: Now let's just get this interview started shall we...? Let's welcome the BLACK SAINTS!!!

Black Saints crazy fans: !!!

Bronze Saint Seiya fans: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Meme12: I welcome you guys once again to Saint Seiya Talk... Have a seat. (Points to the chairs)

Black Saint: Erm...Thanks.

Black Pegasus saint: Erm no offence Meme12 but what's with the emo look today.

Meme12: I'm not being emo; in fact this is my outfit when I'm very angry.

Black Saints: Gulp!

Meme12: Now how does it feel to have your hard work ruined again and again non-stop...? (Aura darkens)

Black Dragon saint: Erm...Meme12 please calm down.

Meme12: Oh I will indeed...after this interview of course. Hehehehehehe...

Black Saints: Oh #%$.

Meme12: Now, before we start of course... I have to introduce my assistants. Rin, Ryan!

A ninja clad like female and male leap out and landed beside Meme12.

Meme12: The young lady is Rin and the male is my friend Ryan. Both of them will be helping me today.

Black Saints: Hi.

Rin: Hi

Ryan: Whatever.

* * *

Meme12: Now let's begin with our very first question from PokemonLovers who has change her/his pen name to Roll Arrow.

**From: Roll Arrow**

**To: All the Black Saints**

**For all Black Saints who messed up with Shun: I'm not usually doing this, I  
hold very deep grudge to you, after what you've done to Shun. Do you feel any  
regret for what you've done to him? If no, then I'LL LAUNCH A MISSILE FROM HERE  
STRAIGHT ONLY TO YOU! If yes, then too late, because I've already launch the missile.**

Black Saints: NANI!?

Rin: Yade, yade...

Ryan: Better get the barrier up any way. (Prepares barrier)

Meme12: Well please answer then!

Black Andromeda saint: Well, we have a chance guys; delay or proceed with the big boom.

Black Swan saint: She is still gonna shoot that missile right?

Meme12: Would you guys hurry up before I just call her to press the missile immediately! (Flaring up)

Black Saints: Fine, we truly regret our bad deeds done to the Andromeda bronze saint

Meme12: There's your answer Roll Arrow and here comes our missile!!! (Wears sunglasses)

Missile comes blasting through a hole in the wall and collides with the Black Saints.

Black Saints: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Black Saint fans: YADA!!!!!!!!!!

Bronze saint fans: HELL YEAH BABY!!!

Meme12: What lovely fireworks... (Stares at the explosion scene)

Rin: Time to put out the fire. Ninjitsu: Water dragon!

A dragon made from water collides with the burning Black Saints leaving charred figures in the making.

Meme12: My, my...look at that large hole in the wall... (Aura going deadly once more)

Rin: Meme12...

Meme12: Sigh...our makeshift studio is going to collapsed any time since our reviewers have lots of destruction in mind thank you for your questions Roll Arrow. Let's move on to our next question. Our next question comes from our beloved Gamer165

* * *

**To: The black saint of Dark Pegasus**

**from: Gamer165**

**Questions: Why the heck did you use the cowardly tactic of using poison**  
**against Seiya? And do you know a good doctor?**  
**P.S. And the reason for the doctor question is because the bomb I placed**  
**under your seat is about to go off.**

Meme12: Please answer!

Black Pegasus Saint: My attacks come with poison... It can't be help!

Meme12: Oh really...? (Holding up a remote)

Black Pegasus Saint: Okay fine! I wanted something to keep my opponent down so I decided to use poison in my attacks!

Meme12: Thank you for being honest and please answer the next part of the question.

Black Pegasus Saint: Well, I don't know any good doctors why?

Ryan: Read the last part of the message.

Black Pegasus Saint: What... Oh %#$

Meme12: Hehehehehehehehehehe...Sayonara!

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. KABOOM!!!!!!!!

Black Pegasus saint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Fly off to lord knows where)

Other Black Saints: O x O....

Meme12: Now wasn't that a blast...

Rin: Erm...Meme12 are you alright?

Meme12: Oh I'm perfectly fine....very fine indeed... (Can literally see the evil glint in her eyes)

Ryan: Okay...do we move on to the next question?

Meme12: Definitely of course!! Let's see how much torment they can take Muhahahahahaha!!! (Lightning and thunder crashing)

Ryan/Rin: ... ^^;

Rin: Did you let her touch the tea bags again?

Ryan: No. I kept the tea far away this time.

Meme12: Rin, Ryan...

Rin/Ryan: Nothing Meme12.

Meme12: Well then let's move on to questions by Jenny Devic!

* * *

**To: All Black Saints**

**From: Jenny Devic**

**Evil Black Saint Seiya: Now that the current Seiya has a sword in his heart could you please replace him? You're a lot less annoying.**

**Evil Black Saint Shiryu: Do you strip your shirt off as much as the real Shiryu? I clearly noticed that in all the episodes you were in, not once did you strip for us!**

**Evil Black Saint Hyoga: What was up with turning Shun into a Snowflake? All the other Black Saints had cool variations to their counterparts like poison blows for Seiya's punches or snakes for chains with Shun. Seriously, turning Shun into a Snowflake is not evil in any way. In fact, it's rather stupid.**

**Evil Black Saint Shun: The current Shun, based on the first interview is just good friends with June. Rumour has it that you, Evil Shun, and June have made it to third base on the Island. Please elaborate.**

**Evil Black Saint Ikki: What makes you more evil than the current Phoenix Ikki? That's a large plate to fill considering the real Ikki, stole the gold cloth, killed the man closest to god, and **-slapped the king of the underworld.**

Meme12: Please answer minna!

Rin: How's the Black Pegasus gonna answer?

Meme12: Don't worry; he should be landing at about now.

Black Pegasus Saint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Comes flying down)

CRASH! BANG! WHAM! Crashes through the floor of the stage

Ryan: That's a long way down...

Rin: You don't think he landed in the hidden piranha pool right?

Meme12: I think he did.

CHOMP! CHOMP! AHHHHHH!!!!!

Meme12: Yup he did.

Rin: Save him now?

Meme12: Maybe later.

Black Pegasus Saint fans: (Shows the ultimate puppy eyes)

Meme12: Can't...stand...puppy...eyes... Oh just rescue him!

Black Pegasus Saint Fans: Yeah!

Rin: Okay. (Press remote)

A crane comes and drags out a half-dead Black Pegasus Saint with piranas biting his behind.

Meme12: Okay let's drop him.

Rin: Drop him?

Meme12: In the chair.

Rin: If you say so. (Press remote once more)

Black Pegasus saint drops into the chair but wakes up with a yelp as he sits on the aggravated piranha.

Meme12: Glad to see you're awake, now answer the question.

Black Pegasus Saint: Sure! I can replace that guy any day! (Sudden recovery)

Rin: Wow the Piranha flew off.

Ryan: Who's the unlucky guy?

Piranha flies back stage and hits stage crew.

Stage Crew: AHHHHHH! Save me!!! (Runs around with the Piranha on the face)

* * *

Rin: That's so sad.

Seiya fans: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Black Pegasus saint fans: WHATEVER IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE!!! (Blows the gooseberries)

Meme12: Calm down guys... (Let loose deadly aura)

Seiya/BPS fans: Eep!

Meme12: Let's move on to Black Dragon saint. Please answer!

Black Dragon Saint: Not really. I don't think I strip as much as Shiryu.

Black Andromeda saint: Yeah right...you walk around bare-chested on the island!

Meme12: Really? (Raise an eyebrow in curiosity)

Black Dragon Saint: No I don't! (Face turns red)

Ryan: We have evidence you know. (Snaps fingers)

A screen appears and shows photos of Black Dragon Saint bare-chested on the island.

Black Dragon Saint: What the - !

Black Dragon Saint fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Faints)

Meme12: That was a major impact.

Rin: It happens often to crazy fans.

Black Dragon Saint: WE WANT A STRIP SHOW!!!! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!

Meme12: Okay...does this mean I get to fire my new weapons now? (Evil grin)

Ryan: We don't mind seriously. When you're ready.

Meme12: On the second hand...I should let the fans be happy... Alright people! Black Dragon Saint is gonna strip for you guys later after the interview!!

Crazy Black Dragon Saint fans: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!

Black Dragon Saint: But that's...!?

* * *

Meme12: Aww for the fans Black Dragon. With that settled Black Swan, please answer the question.

Black Swan saint: WHO'S THE #%$* AUTHORESS WHO WROTE THAT!!?

Meme12: Now, now Black Swan... I wouldn't want to make a little explosion in order to persuade you to ANSWER THE QUESTION! (Explodes)

Black Andromeda saint: I love this author/authoress! In your face Black Swan!

Black Swan: I will kill you for this...!

Meme12: Answer the question. Or else... (Aura darkens)

Black Swan: Alright chill, I thought of this attack was to immobilise my enemy before attacking him alright!?

Rin: By trapping him in a snowflake?

Ryan: I think he is trying to say; let the enemy feel the fear of being frozen for possibly an eternity and then strike the opponent.

Black Swan: Finally, someone gets it!

* * *

Meme12: Okay...moving on, Black Andromeda... Just don't tell me this is true okay! (Points to question)

Black Andromeda: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Black Pegasus Saint: As if! I spotted the three of you together!

Black Andromeda Saint: Where's your proof!?

Black Dragon saint: Let's see, that time when we saw the three of you drunk and wondering around on Andromeda Island with your arms around both girls?

Black Andromeda saint: Erm...

Meme12: O.0 (Twitching eye)

Rin: O. O (Shock)

Ryan: O _________________O (Ultra shock)

Rest of Shun x June fans: O. O.....

Black Andromeda saint: This is a major mistake alright! Don't you guys trust me!?

Black Pegasus Saint: We still have the photos you know.

Meme12: Show it to me.

BPS: But...

Meme12: Show it to me (Aura goes deadly)

Black Pegasus Saint: Gulp... (Hands photo over)

Meme12: ... O.0... (Vein throbbing even more)

Ryan: Ouch...that's so bad...

Rin: We could kill them first you know. (Shows Kurenai)

Meme12: You have 5 seconds to spill the beans Black Andromeda... (Aura even deadlier)

Black Andromeda: Fine! The 3 of us were just having a couple of drinks and then suddenly June just started to strip okay! I did not #$% see anything because I ran off to get a blanket! When I came back; I see my girlfriend in the same way and I covered them with a blanket and left it as that alright!

Meme12: That doesn't explain why you were sleeping with both of them in the #$% photo! (Shows photo)

Black Andromeda: That was because... I was worried that the blanket wasn't warm enough so I slid in to check and I must have dozed off!

Ryan: Sounds possible...

Rin: He could have just slipped into one corner then. How did he end up between the girls?

Meme12: Spill the truth before I LAUNCH A MISSILE MYSELF! (Holds remote with a giant button)

Black Andromeda: FINE!! I NEARLY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THEM HAPPY!!?

Other black saints: O.0

June x Shun fans: YADA!!!!!!! (Faints)

Ryan: We need tons of ambulances now.

Rin: Don't forget the fire truck.

Ryan: Why?

Rin: Meme12's burning.

Meme12: Black Andromeda....!! (Flames surrounding her)

Ryan: Fire truck now?

Rin: Maybe later, time to watch the fireworks.

Black Andromeda: Now, now Meme12...we can talk about this...

Meme12: EAT THIS MISSILE!!! (Press the button)

Black Andromeda: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Flies off with the rocket and crashes through the studio wall)

Meme12: DON'T COME BACK HENTAI!!!!!!

Black Andromeda saint fans: YADA!!!!!

Shun fans: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!! GO MEME12!!!!!!

Black Andromeda fans: TAME!! BRING HIM BACK!!!

Meme12: ... (Evil glare)

Black Andromeda fans: Eeep!

Meme12: Anyone requests for the hentai to come back shall face the wrath of MY PIRANA POOL!!

Stage opens and a tank of water filled with Piranhas jumping and biting the empty air.

Black Andromeda saint fans: ....... (Silence)

Rin: When did we install the piranha pool to rise to view?

Ryan: Just now I guess.

* * *

Meme12: With that settled we shall move on to the Black Phoenix saint. Please answer.

Black Phoenix Saint: ...

Rin: Traumatised much?

Ryan: Speechless much?

Meme12: Erm... Black Phoenix Saint, please answer the question.

Black Phoenix saint: I have only 1 question.

Meme12: Yes?

Black Phoenix Saint: WHO IS THE #$% PERSON WHO ASKED THIS!!!?

Meme12: Watch your manners young man!

Ryan: Wow, Meme12 sounds like a mother now.

Meme12: If not I will throw you in to the piranha pool!!

Ryan: On second thought, she's still the same.

Black Phoenix saint: I am a 100x more evil then that Ikki!

Ryan: Prove it then. What's your cruelty level?

Black Phoenix saint: Well I...

Meme12: Yes?

Ryan/Rin: Yes?

Audience: Yes?

Other Black Saints: Come on!

Black Phoenix saint: I can steal cadies from babies!

Other Black Saints: (Anime fall)

Black Phoenix saint fans: (Anime fall)

Meme12: O.0 (Eye twitch)

Rin: 0__________________0 (Speechless)

Ryan: 3 words: THAT'S SO LAME!!!

Black Phoenix Saint: That's impossible!

Meme12: YOU THINK WE ARE 5 YEAR OLD KIDS OR SOMETHING!? (Explodes)

Black Phoenix saint: Erm no gulp...

Rin: Calm down Meme12...

Meme12: THROW HIM IN THE PIRAHNA POOL!!!

Ryan: Finally! (Press the remote)

Crane comes in and picks up Black Phoenix Saint and dangles him over the pool of piranhas.

Black Phoenix saint: WAIT A MINUTE!

Meme12: I DON'T CARE!! (On the verge of just throwing him straight in)

Rin: Sigh; just drop him in before Meme12 burst her blood vessels.

Ryan: Aye, aye captain. (Press the button)

Black Phoenix Saint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! HELP!!! (Trying to fight off the piranhas)

Meme12: Stay in there until I'm happy! Now I shall thank Jenny Devic for all of her questions. For Black Andromeda's answer; I'm relieved to say that the idiot didn't have a chance to soil our beloved June and Shun would still have a chance to get her heart!

June x Shun fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

* * *

Meme12: Now we shall move on to questions posted by Sarah0!

**To: Black Dragon Saint & Black Swan Saint**

**FromSusan0**

**I got a question for the both of you.  
Dark dragon: I wanted to know why you gave your powers to Shiryu when he was  
almost closed to death; trying to help Seiya and shun what possessed you to change  
your mind to help him by giving you your powers to him and Shiryu before you died in his arms? Was it because you had friendships with his co-workers and if you didn't; I'd bet you wanted a friend.**

**  
Dark swan: why did you go after shun for he didn't do anything to you. but I'm  
glad Hyoga that kicked your sorry behind back to where ever you came from and  
then Shiryu did it later ...  
I hope Hyoga froze your behind off  
go bronze, silver and gold saints I'm talking about Marin and Shina (The  
silver saints guys are wusses)**

**I wanted dark dragon to know when he passed away I cried.  
I felt so sorry for him and I was glad that he went and amended his ways with  
the bronze saint dragon before he passed over to the next life.  
By the way bronze swan Hyoga is my favourite,  
the dark swan was very malevolent and evil!  
Have a nice day! Oh happy holidays... =")**

Meme12: Okay guys! Please answer!

Black Dragon Saint: Well, Shiryu opened my eyes to the importance of friendship during our battle. Therefore, I made the decision to help him and his friends. I have no relations with his co-workers or so of. It is just the realisation that occurred during the battle. Thank you for your kind words.

Meme12: AWWWW....so sweet... Moving on, Black Swan, please answer!

Black Swan Saint: WHAT THE #$%*!!?

Meme12: Language!

Black Swan Saint: #$%* authors...

Meme12: You want to answer or eat knuckle sandwich? (Shows fist)

Black swan saint: Fine I'll answer then.

Meme12: Good. (Keeps fist back)

Black Swan saint: Well, the reason why I attack that Andromeda Saint Shun was because he was alone and it would be easier to take out the saints one by one!

Ryan: In other terms, you attack a guy who had lowered his defences.

Rin: That's such an underhand tactic.

Meme12: Agree.

Black Swan saint: I'm regretting my actions now aren't I!? And for Susan0, be happy because he froze my ass off already. I am also 10x better then that Hyoga!

Meme12: He defeated you no wait, he trashed you hands down.

Black Swan Saint: HE GOT LUCKY!

Hyoga fans: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Black Swan Saint: Whatever you nutty people!

Hyoga fans: TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK YOU #%$!!! (Pulls out a giant cannon)

Rin: Stop them?

Meme12: Nope, let's just enjoy the fireworks. (Wears sunglasses)

Ryan: I'm with you. (Wears sunglasses)

Rin: Oh well. (Wears sunglasses)

Hyoga fans: SHIN NE!! (Fires cannon)

Black Swan Saint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Flies out of the studio, leaving a human shape in the ceiling)

Meme12/Ryan: Ooh, ah.... (Watching the 'fireworks')

Rin: There goes our roof.

Remainder black saints: O.0

* * *

Meme12: Well then thank you Susan0 for your questions and on behalf of Marin and Shina we say thank you. Now we shall move on to the question by xxYukiYukiSaiSaixx!

**To: All the black saints**

**From: xxYukiYukiSaiSaixx**

**Do they feel like clones since they are copies of the original?**

Hope they don't get angry or anything...

All out

Meme12: Minna please answer!!

Black Pegasus Saint: Erm Meme12; that's highly impossible.

Meme12: Eh? Why?

Black Dragon Saint: You seem to forget that we're the only 2 left here right?

Meme12: Oh yeah! Where did the rest go?

Black Dragon/Pegasus saint: (Anime Fall)

Rin: Meme12 have you forgotten something?

Meme12: Forgotten what?

Ryan: Piranha pool?

Meme12: Oh... ACK!! BLACK PHOENIX SAINT!! (Immediately rushes to piranha pool)

Black Phoenix Saint: X. X.... (Knocked out with Piranhas biting his behind)

Meme12: Someone drag him out quick!

Rin: Yes mam. (Press button on remote)

Crane picks up black Phoenix saint and drops him on the chair.

Black Phoenix Saint: Wha... OUCH!! (Jumps up & down due to landing on angry piranhas still on his behind)

Meme12: Yay he's awake!

Black Pegasus saint: What about the other 2?

Meme12: They will come back one way or another so you guys answer first!

Black Pegasus saint: Isn't the answer obvious...? OF COURSE WE FEEL LIKE THEIR CLONES!

Meme12: Easy on the volume, sheesh...

Black Pegasus Saint: But with that Seiya out of the way... I CAN TAKE OVER!!

Seiya fans: AS IF BAKA! (Throws rotten tomatoes)

Black Pegasus Saint: AHHHHH!! I'M HIT! I'M HIT!!

Meme12: Whatever, Black Dragon?

Black Dragon Saint: I don't feel that we are copies of the bronze saints. We have different attacks; different thinking and different personalities.

Meme12: Black Pegasus saint acted like Seiya just now. (Points to the running here and there saint)

Black Pegasus saint: Okay...maybe we are similar a little but I don't think we are their clones.

Meme12: Okay how about you Black Phoenix Saint.

Black Phoenix Saint: Ouch... I do feel like clones of the original. I mean I even have Ikki's appearance which sucks!

Meme12: Okay now we only have to wait for Black Swan and Andromeda to come back!

Rin: You blasted them with missiles...

Meme12: So?

Ryan: You forgot to input the destination of landing.

Meme12: Oops...

Rin: Great...now how do we find them?

Ryan: Pray hard that our missiles break down and they fly back here.

Meme12: Or we could use the back-up plan that I have. (Pulls out remote controller)

Ryan: Where did that come from?

Meme12: Darren.

Rin: Oh.

Meme12: Here goes... (Adjust controller)

A distant 'AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" is heard followed by a loud crash as a missile breaks through the wall and crashes into the other with a half dead Black Swan Saint on it.

Black Swan saint: YEAH HE'S BACK!!!

Meme12: Yeah it worked!

Rin: Can you get the Black Andromeda Saint?

Meme12: I can try but I'm not sure he still held on to the missile. (Press controller again)

Another missile come flying in but lands gently, dragging a half dead Black Andromeda Saint covered with cactus spines.

Black Andromeda Saint fans: YADA!!! ANDROMEDA SAMA!!! (Pass out)

Meme12: Okay... What on earth happened to him?

Rin: Since we got them back we should wake them up. (Holds out a large club with spikes)

Ryan: Good one. (Holds out flaming spheres)

Meme12: Sure thing! Let's wake swan chan up! (Holds a bucket filled with water containing a large piranha)

Black Swan saint: Oh god...what happened... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH THOSE STUFF!?

Meme12: Man he's wake! No fun... Just read the question from xxYukiYukiSaiSaixx and have an answer while we try to wake Black Andromeda.

Black Andromeda: X. X

Ryan: He's not responding. (Poking the half-dead saint)

Rin: Throw it on him. (Raising the club)

Meme12: Better still pour it on him! (Empties her bucket with the largest piranha)

Chomp!! OUCH!!!

Meme12: Yeah he's awake!

Black Andromeda Saint: Are you nuts!? Get the piranha off me!!

Ryan: Sure. (Burns piranha but accidentally burns Black Andromeda's behind)

Black Andromeda: OUCH!!! (Leaps up and landed onto his chair)

Meme12: Cool acrobatics!

Rin: Blackmail him to teach you?

Meme12: Later, for now Black Andromeda please read xxYukiYukiSaiSaixx's question! Your answer Black Swan!

Black Swan Saint: Occasionally I do feel that we're like clones of those bronze saints. I mean we look like them but we're weaker and that's not fair!!

Meme12: We know how that feels at times...

Ryan: That is sad...

Rin: Agreed.

Meme12: Moving on to Black Andromeda saint.

Black Andromeda saint: Well I-ouch-feel that-ouch-we-ouch-are a little-ouch-like-ouch-the clones-ouch-of those-ouch-bronze saints-ouch! (Plucking out Cactus spines as he speaks)

Meme12: Anything to add?

Black Andromeda saint: For once, I just hope that those fans would stop mistaking us for them (Bronze saints) and gives us high hopes for no apparent reason!

Ryan: Aww...there, there... (Pats back)

Meme12: With that I shall conclude that most of the Black saints except for Black dragon saints feel like the clones of the bronze saints. Thank you xxYukiYukiSaiSaixx for your question and the previous mistake I made with the previous chapter where by in the lost canvas series, the pope and his brother were not twins but brothers. Thank you very much for the point-out. (Bows low)

Black Pegasus saint: The interview over yet?

Meme12: Not really. Only my questions left!

Black Saints: Groan...

* * *

Meme12: Come on! Minna no tabeni! First question!

**To: All Black Saints**

**Do you guys have actual names instead of your title?**

Meme12: Okay answer guys!

Black Pegasus saint: Yeah we do but we were forced to throw it away since we were shadows.

Meme12: That's so sad.

Black Dragon Saint: We live with it.

Meme12: How about you tell everyone your true names. Your fans are dying to know them!

Black saints fans: OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Black Pegasus saint: If you say so, my real name Hatoshi

Black Dragon Saint: Kerain (Ki-ren)

Black Andromeda saint: Reno

Black Swan Saint: ...

Meme12: Erm, Black Swan Saint?

Black Swan Saint: Must I say my name?

Meme12: Duh.

Black Swan Saint: Fine...April.

Meme12: (Blinks)

Ryan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rin: I don't get it.

Meme12: Ryan, pull yourself together.

Black Swan Saint: Hey, you don't find my name funny?

Meme12: I know some guys with girl sounding names. You should ask the Spectres they can tell you. Moving on then!

Black Phoenix Saint: Souhei

Meme12: Thank you guys; moving on to my last and final question.

* * *

**To: All the Black Saints**

**What do you think of Yaoi/ Yuri Pairings between the characters of Saint Seiya?**

Meme12: Please answer! (Takes out Camera)

Black Saints: ......

Rin: Meme12, There's no reaction.

Meme12: I know!!!! I can't believe this!!

Black Pegasus Saint: Why do you need a reaction for this question?

Ryan: The previous interviewees gave loads of reaction so we need one this time.

Black Swan Saint: We are sorry to break to you that we are so un-popular that we don't have to face this kind of Yaoi threats.

Meme12: Really?

Black Dragon Saint: They are right.

Meme12: Sigh...no reaction, spoiled my fun... Just give me an answer then.

Black Pegasus Saint: If you say so, DON'T DRAG US INTO ANYMORE YAOI IT'S TERRIFYING!!!

Rin: Hey that's a reaction (Helps Meme12 takes a photo)

Black Dragon Saint: I know that there are some yaoi supporters down there (Note audience) but please I think the rest of us in Saint Seiya do not need the additional heart attack causing issue

Saint Seiya Yaoi fans: Aww man!!

Black Pegasus saint: I can read your little minds and it's telling me that many of you are going to start writing yaoi fics about us when you read this so... IF I SEE ANY YAOI FANFIC CONCERNING ME AND I WILL FREEZE YOUR ASSES OFF THIS WORLD!!!

Rin: Another one (Takes photo)

Black Andromeda saint: I can only say those that involve us in their little fantasy should go see the psychologist.

Meme12: Uh huh...so you are saying I should go see one...? (Aura turns deadly)

Black Pegasus: Damn it Reno! She also writes Yaoi!!

Black Andromeda saint: Oh #%*

Meme12: We shall have a nice chat later won't we...? Black Phoenix?

Black Phoenix Saint: .......

Rin: Hello...?

Black Phoenix saint: ......

Ryan: Hey? (Pokes)

Whump! Thump! Black Phoenix Saint stoned and collapsed on the ground.

Meme12: He's stoned...

Rin: I know. Taking the photo. (Takes photo of stoned Black Saint)

* * *

Meme12: It's sad to say that we have come to the end of the interview and the miracle is despite all of the destruction my studio's standing!

Saint Seiya fans: Yeah!!!!!!!!

Rin: Congrats.

Ryan: Forgetting something again meme12?

Meme12: Oh yes. Minna san before I forget. Black Dragon Saint is supposed to do a strip show for you guys right?

Black Dragon Saint: YES!!!!!!!!!

Black Dragon Saint: Must I?

Meme12: Yes you promised.

Black Dragon Saint: Sigh...fine... (Stands up and takes of his armour and shirt)

Black Dragon Saint fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

Black Dragon Saint: Happy now?

Black Dragon Saint fans: NO!!!! STRIP EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!

Shiryu fans: NO WAY!!!!!! SHIRYU IS BETTER AT THIS THEN HIM!!!

Black Dragon Saint fans: OH YEAH!!!?

Shiryu fans: YES!!!!

Black Dragon Saint fans: EAT THIS!!! (Giant super-sonic charged cannon)

Shiryu fans: YOU EAT THIS!! (Larger supersonic charged cannon)

Rin: Here we go again.

Ryan: Relax what else could go wrong?

Saint Seiya yaoi writers: EAT BACK YOUR WORDS BLACK ANDROMEDA!!! (Double large supersonic charged cannon)

Black Andromeda: What the #$%*

Meme12: Ryan...

Ryan: Me and my big mouth

Meme12: Stop them before the studio dies!!

Rin: On it! (Throws ninja stars)

Ryan: As you wish. (Throws flaming spheres)

Ninja stars hit the off button of the cannon, flaming spheres hits and destroy the cannon.

Black Dragon Saint fans: Hey the cannon are not working!

Shiryu fans: The #$%* company tricked us!!

Meme12: Phew now to stop the double cannon.

Black Andromeda: We can talk about this now can we?

Saint Seiya yaoi fan: Erm...nope. SHIN NE!!! (Fires cannon)

Meme12: Activate shield!

Shield reflects beam from the black saints and hits the cannon

KABOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

Saint Seiya Yaoi writers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Flies away)

Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Meme12: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Rin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Ryan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Black Saints: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Black Pegasus Saint: Ouch my head...

Black Dragon Saint: We should get out of here as soon as we can.

Black Pegasus Saint: Why... Oh #$%*

The studio is completely and utterly destroyed except for the charred patch they were lying on. The other audience were knocked out.

Black Andromeda Saint: Erm where's Meme12?

Mem12: Ehehehehehehehehe... I'm right here...

Other black Saints: Eep!!

Rin: Calm down Meme12...

Meme12: Do you know the difference in their destruction compared to the bronze saints?

Black Saints: .... (Shaking head desperately)

Meme12: The others saints leave my studio with ruins but they LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND!!! (Materialises 2 guns)

Black Saints: We can talk right?

Meme12: 3 seconds head start. (Reloads gun)

Rin: 3 (Prepares shurikans)

Black Saints: Okay wait a minute...

Ryan: 2 (Prepares spheres of fire)

Black saints: Please...?

Meme12: 1 (Fires gun)

Black Saints: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Runs away with shurikans, flames and bullets chasing after them)

**To be continued **

* * *

Moving on it will be time to interview the Asgardian God Warriors! Don't forget to throw in your questions in reviews or place questions in my forum Saint Seya Q & A!

P.S Read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!!


	6. Meet the Asgardian God Warriors

Next chapter of Saint Seiya Talk is here! Enjoy minna!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya and the characters in my story. However I do own my OCs.

**Warning:** Saint bashing and mention of yaoi.

* * *

Saint Seiya fans: KYAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Meme12: Welcome to Saint Seiya Talk! Minna genki des ka!!!!!!

Saint Seiya fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Meme12: It's great to see everyone so genki! Love the new studio?

Saint Seiya fans: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lance: To think the last time; she was bent on killing the Black Saints. Now she is in such good mood...

Darren: That's because the previous interview was a so-call release anger procedure...

Lance: Sigh... I hope she can keep her cool this time.

Darren: If they don't destroy her studio like the previous let's see... 4 times.

Meme12: Darren....

Darren: Right...

Meme12: Without further a due let's bring on THE ASGARDIAN GOD WARRIORS!!!!

Asgardian God warrior fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Asgardian God Warriors appear on stage

Asgardian god Warriors: !!!!!!

Siegfried crazy fans: OMG!!!!!! SIEGFRIED'S SO HOT!!!!!!

Hagen crazy fans: WE LOVE YOU HAGEN!!!!

Thor crazy fans: OMG!!! THOR YOU'RE SO SEXY!!!

Alberich crazy fans: BE MY TUTOR FOR LIFE!!!!

Mime crazy fans: MARRY ME SWEETY!!

Sid crazy fans: I WANNA LICK YOU!!!

Bud Crazy fans: YOU MAKE US DROOL!!!

Fenfir crazy fans: EAT US HOTTIE!!!

Meme12: Hey guys, welcome to Saint Seiya Talk. Have a seat. (Notes the chairs)

God Warriors: Thanks Meme12. (Seats on the chair)

Hagen: Don't mind me asking but how on earth did you expand the studio?

Meme12: It was easy, the Kido foundation sponsored for the building of this studio.

Alberich: What about the previous studio?

Darren: OC's sponsorship.

Meme12: In other terms, my OCs provided the income to build the previous studio.

God Warriors: Oh...

Meme12: Before we begin, I should introduce you guys to my OCS Darren & Lance.

Lance: It's nice to meet you all.

Darren: Hi.

God Warriors: Hi.

Meme12: Secondly, I hope all of you have...better temperaments and can resist destroying this studio unlike the previous 4 times. (Aura turns slightly dark)

God Warriors: Gulp...yes meme12.

* * *

Meme12: Well then, without further a due let's get started with our questions! First up we have RollArrow! Good to hear from you again!

**To: Mime, Hagen, Siegfried and all of the Asgardian God Warriors**

**From: RollArrow**

**Mime: You're quite expert on harp, and I think you can become world champion.  
I think I like you, good luck at making songs. Here's blessing from me, Heart  
Slash!*doing kiss-bye pose, a heart comes from my smooch, I grab it and shower  
thousands tiny pink hearts***

Hagen: If you truly fall in love with Freya-san, then why you attacked her  
before? Luckily Hyoga-kun was there if not...it's so cruel.

Siegfried: Do you fall in love with Hilda-san? If the answer is yes then congratulations. If the answer is no, what kind of girl's type you like?

To all Asgardian Saints: I was wondering for quite a time. Before Poseidon;  
you all knew that Hilda-san was very kind and soft girl. All of sudden she  
told you to get rid of Sanctuary and Athena so. At that time, didn't you  
realize something strange? I mean, didn't you feel Hilda-san was very  
different from before? Because I saw all of you didn't notice it at all. All  
Bronzes Saints tried to snap you out, but you denied that Hilda-san had  
turned evil, and you were ended up being defeated.

Meme12: Please answer minna!

Hagen: Must we really answer?

Meme12: Of course! RollArrow is sitting in the front seat of the audience right here (Points to front row of audience)

RollArrow: Hi. (Waves)

God Warriors: Oh... Hi.

Alberich: She has an interesting taste of clothes. (Sarcasm)

RollArrow is wearing the clothes which the character Roll from Rockman EXE wears.

Meme12: Alberich, you want a bullet in your head or keep quiet.

Alberich: Sighs... (Does the zipping up my mouth action and throws away the key)

Darren: Just answer the questions guys we still have many fan questions to answer.

Mime: Well, thank you for the encouragement RollArrow.

RollArrow: Your welcome and before I forget. (Commence with the heart slash action)

One of the hearts burst on Mime's cheek

Mime: Erm thanks... (Face slightly red)

Meme12: Aww...that's so sweet... (Sparkly eyes)

Lance: Meme12, should we move on?

Meme12: Yup! Hagen your turn!

Hagen: Well, I let my anger went over my head and I was ashamed of my actions back then.

Darren: Why not just admit that you were jealous about Hyoga and that let it got over your head to attack Freya.

Lance: Darren!

Hagen: I wasn't jealous!

Darren: Earth to Hagen, a girl you like + a guy you have no idea of = Anger & jealousy to attack someone.

Meme12: You have to place it in an equation?

Darren: I simplified it Meme12.

Hagen: That's not true!

Lance: Darren, don't go too far!

Darren: The easy way is by admitting; the harder way is I strap you down and mind-scan you.

Hagen: Sigh...fine... I admit I was jealous.

Meme12: Huh?

Hagen: I admit I was jealous...! (Slightly louder)

Darren: What's that?

Hagen: I WAS JEALOUS ALRIGHT!!! (Explodes)

Other Asgardian Warriors: O.0

Audience: O.0

Roll Arrow: O.0

Lance: O.0

Meme12: Right... Now that was loud...

Darren: Told you I was right.

Meme12: Whatever. Let's move on to Siegfried!

Siegfried: Must I answer this?

RollArrow: YES!

Meme12: Like she said.

Siegfried: Alright then. I...

Meme12: Yes...?

Lance: Yes....?

Darren: Just spit it out!

Siegfried: I love her.

Meme12: What?

Siegfried: I love her! (Slightly louder)

Darren: What's that?

Siegfried: Sigh...anyone has a loud hailer?

Lance: Will this do? (Pulls out a gigantic loud hailer)

Siegfried: Yes, thank you... (On loud hailer)

Lance: Prepare for the loud confession.

Siegfried: I LOVE HER!!!

Audience: EEP!!! (Some fans blown away by the confession)

RollArrow: Eep! (Holds on to the seat to prevent being blown away)

Siegfried x Hilda crazy fans: OH YEAH BABY!!!!!!! (Blown away in the process)

Fans: Crash through the roof leaving human shaped holes.

Darren: Wow... (Does whistle)

Lance: Oh dear...

Meme12: O.0 (Eye twitching violently)

Siegfried: Is that acceptable now?

Hagen: Erm Siegfried you might want to look up.

Siegfried: What? Oh no. (Looks up)

Lance: Now, now Meme12... I can always fix back the ceiling...

Meme12: .... (Deadly aura emerges)

Darren: Oi! Chibi!

Creak! Crack!

The table edge that Meme12 was holding broke.

Audience: O. O

Asgardian warriors: O. O

Lance: O. O

Darren: O. O

Meme12: Now then we shall move on to Yakumi's report then... Yakumi bring it! (Deadly smile)

Screen turns on and Yakumi's face is seen.

Yakumi: Hiya minna! Yakumi here to bring you the live updates backstage! Now with that overly loud confession we should head over to find Hilda san and find out her reaction! Hilda san! (Skips over to the dressing room door)

Dressing room door opens and we see Saori, Hilda and Eris dancing on the disco floor.

Yakumi: Miss Hilda! What do you think about Siegfried's confession!!?

Hilda: What!?

Yakumi: What do you think of Siegfried's confession!? (Shouts louder)

Hilda: What confession!?

Yakumi: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SIEGFRIED'S CONFESSION!!!? (Shouts very loud)

Hilda: Siegfried loves me...? OMG!!! LET'S PARTY!!! (Jumps up and down before turning up the music)

Saori/Eris: YEAH MAN!!! (Starts dancing even more)

Yakumi: That wraps it up people! She's elated and OH NO SHE TURNED UP THE AUDIO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Screen suddenly turns off and shows only static but a loud crash is heard and the studio trembles.

Meme12: Yakumi! Yakumi respond! Respond! (Desperately shouting through hidden microphone)

Lance: Do you need me to check out backstage meme12?

Darren: Who's smart idea to let them place that brand new audio system in the dressing room again?

Background music: Dum, dum, dum, dum!!

Darren: Very funny Ryan. (Note the sarcasm)

Meme12: Sigh...since we can't get hold of Yakumi; I suppose we shall resume answering RollArrow's questions. Alright guys answer!

Thor: We did suspect it at first...

Meme12: Then?

Darren: You thought she had P-Ouch! (Gets whacked on the head by Lance)

Lance: Please continue.

God warriors: O.0

Thor: We placed our loyalty over her words before our own thoughts.

Meme12: In other terms; you trusted her words rather then your own instinct resulting in well your defeat.

Asgardian God Warriors: Yes.

Alberich: Thank you so much for emphasizing our defeat. (Note the sarcasm)

Meme12: You're welcome. (Note the sarcasm)

Alberich: Grr...

Meme12: Well then I hope you are happy with the answers RollArrow and thank you for your questions!

RollArrow: Yeah!

* * *

Meme12: Let's move on with our questions then as with have our question once again from Slothspieller!

**To: All the warriors**

**From: Slothspieller**

**Well, here's a question that has long perplexed me regarding those gorgeous  
guys of Saint Seiya- How does Shiryu (and all the other long-haired fellows  
too) prevent his long flowing hair from interfering while he's fighting a  
deadly opponent? One would expect those lush locks to blow over his face, get  
snagged on surrounding debris, or that his opponent would yank him around by  
it! It would be enlightening to hear the answer to this profound question! **

Meme12: Please answer!

Thor: Must we?

Meme12: Yes.

Darren: If not why would the author/authoress ask in the first place?

Siegfried: We have never thought of this at all.

Lance: Not even once?

Mime: No.

Meme12: You guys can support the previous answers of the saints as well.

Alberich: What were their answers?

Meme12: Athena's cosmo protected their hair for Shiryu's case; considered an underhand tactic in honourable battles; high level concentration in battles causes the opponents to ignore the pull hair technique and finally the manga artist made it that way.

Asgard warriors: O. O

Background music: Cricket chirping

Meme12: So... Which answer would you guys support?

Asgardian warriors: The second one!

* * *

Meme12: I thought so any way. Thank you so much for your question Slothspieller. Moving on we have questions by The Bloody Wolf!

Background music: Wolf howling

Meme12: We get the drift Ryan now on with the questions!

**To: Mime**

**  
From: The Bloody Wolf**

**Here's my question. Did you regret it when you killed your adopted father (I  
don't know his name)? I know that he killed your parents but he did raise you  
up as his own son. And were you happy when you were killed by Ikki no phoenix  
or did you regret it? He did open your eyes.**

**  
Oh and Meme12 I like the way how you torture the saints. Can I join you? *with  
a cute, big puppy eyes* **

Meme12: Alright Mime please answer the question.

Mime: To be honest with you, I did regret killing my father in the spur of anger when I found out that he was the murderer of my parents but my true father was the one that aggravated him to attack him thus the accidental murder.

Meme12: Sniff, sniff... (Grabs Darren's shirt and was going to blow into it)

Darren: Hands off chibi! (Grabs tissue and stuffs it at Meme12's face before she can do so)

Meme12: Sniff...violent person...sniff...please continue...

Mime: I really wasn't that happy getting killed by Ikki because if he hadn't killed me; I would have the chance to somehow find a way to make up for my deceased father. But on the second hand; I need not participate in the battle anymore and I could do as I please.

Lance: You mean continue on becoming a musician on that lyre.

Mime: Yup.

Meme12: Okay then now let's see... Ore what's this? (Notes the question for herself on the screen)

God Warriors: Oh #$%*

Lance: No meme12

Darren: Free tormentor? Hell yeah she's in!!

Meme12: Oh... I don't know.... You guys haven't got a lot of chances...

Puppy eyes on the screen grew larger.

Meme12: Can't...resist...puppy eyes... Come on in and join us Bloody Wolf!

Bloody Wolf: Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs in and jumps into the sit beside RollArrow)

Meme12: Hi there.

Bloody Wolf: Hi!!! Look I brought my torment weapon! (Shows an extremely large hammer with lots of buttons)

Meme12: Ooh... Shiny... What does it do?

Bloody Wolf: You'll see!

Meme12: Sounds fun! Say hi to RollArrow!

Bloody Wolf: Hi Roll!

Roll Arrow: Hi.

Alberich: You have low tolerance level you #$%#* authoress!!

Bloody Wolf: Time to show the power of the HAMMER!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Press the button on hammer)

Alberich: Oh #%*%

The electrocuted hammer hits Alberich.

Alberich X. X (Twitching and charred from the electric shock)

Meme12: Yay!!! Fireworks!!!

Lance: O.0

Darren: O.0

Other God Warriors: O.0

Audience: O.0

Alberich Crazy fans: IYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALBERICH SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloody Wolf: Any more comments...? (Holds hammer up)

Alberich crazy fans: ..... (Shakes head)

* * *

Meme12: Thank you Bloody Wolf. Moving along we have questions by our beloved Jenny Devic! Good to hear from you again!

**To: Bud, Sid, Mime, Alberich and all the other God Warriors**

**From Jenny Device**

**To Bud and Syd: Have you both ever tried to switch places and see if the other Asgardians would notice?**

**Mime: Whose Requiem is better, yours or Orpheus'?**

**Alberich: One of the God Warriors who walks around with wolves all the time (who will remain nameless), said that you're an a-hole because you sand in your **. Is this true? Please elaborate.**

**To all the God Warriors: Why are you guys in angst for like three or four episodes at a time? Why can't you be like Freya and lighten up? I mean her sister turned evil and she's dealing with it just fine while you guys just mope around for several episodes saying your life sucks.**

Meme12: Please answer minna san!

Bloody Wolf: OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE HAMMER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Thunder and lightning crash by)

Lance: Wow...we found meme12's twin...

Darren: Not really...Meme12 is 10x more psychotic then her and she goes tea crazy.

Meme12: Darren...

Darren: Whatever.

Bud: Well we did tried that once and it was a plain disaster.

Meme12: I wanna hear the story!

Bud: No way!

Sid: Come on Bud it wasn't so bad...

Bud: AS IF!!!

Darren: I'm dying to mind-scan his brain now...

Bloody Wolf: Tell or else... FACE THE WRATH OF MY HAMMER!!!

Thor: I still remember that day... April Fools day wasn't it?

Meme12: Now I'm really interested... Bud, spill it. If not you face Bloody Wolf's hammer; my OC's wrath or RollArrow gets to kiss you.

RollArrow: Eh!?

Bloody Wolf: Hehehehehehehe.... (Shows hammer)

Bud: Fine! Sid told me to dress up as him and in the end I had to go through all of the April Fools pranks that Alberich and Hagen placed around the palace!

Hagen: Heheheheheheheheheheheheh...

Alberich: X. X (Still out from being electrocuted.)

Meme12: Cool... What pranks?

Hagen: We switched his clothing into skirts; changed his shampoo with pink hair dye; placed buckets of melted snow in the common areas he would head off to; drew on his face when he was napping; changed his water to vinegar; hide his armour; hide his shoes and replaced them with high heels etc.

Meme12: That is one hell of an April Fools Day...

Darren: Did you guys keep any photos.

Hagen: We did.

Bud: WHAT THE HELL!!!

Hagen: Go blame Hyoga. He gave us the camera the last time he visited.

Darren: I wanna see.

Hagen: Here you go. (Hands photos)

Darren: Thanks. Pft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Lance: What is it? Oh my... (Stares at photo)

Meme12: Okay. I am so keeping this for blackmail.

Photo shows of Bud wearing a pink frilly dress; sporting bright pink hair and pink high heels.

Asgardian warriors: !!!

Crazy Bud fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Bud: DAMN YOU!!!! (Prepares to strike)

Meme12: Darren.

Darren: Yes mam. (Takes several knife and throws it at Bud)

Bud: What the... (Is stuck to the wall)

Meme12: Now stay there. Anyway Syd; did they find out that it was you?

Syd: Nope. If not they would have warned him beforehand.

Darren: Can we keep the photo?

Hagen: Go ahead. I have copies.

Bud: Grr... I will get you later you #$* authoress!!

Meme12: Whatever let's move on, we have Mime to answer!

Mime: Definitely Orpheus's requiem will be better then mine.

Lance: Not going to argue?

Mime: Orpheus is the most famous musicians of all time. I admire his music talents a lot.

Meme12: Well then let's move on to Alberich!

Alberich: X. X (Still KO)

Lance: Meme12 he's still out.

Meme12: Oh I expected that so let's say hi to an old friend. (Takes out a bucket of water containing a large piranha)

Lance: Isn't there a better way to wake him up?

Darren: Nope. (Grins evilly)

Meme12: Like they always say; the worst case scenario; comes the most desperate measures so... Wakey Alberich! (Pours the bucket of water containing the piranha on Alberich)

CHOMP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Meme12: Yeah it works!

Other Asgardian warriors: O.0

Lance: Sigh...

Darren: Look here! (Snaps photo) I love blackmail material.

Alberich: GET THAT PIRANHA OFF ME!!! (Hops around with the piranha on his behind)

Bloody Wolf: Got it! (Press button on hammer)

Electric shocks emerge shocking the piranha and Alberich

Alberich: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Meme12: Ouch...that's gotta hurt...

Darren: Look at those fireworks! (Place sunglasses)

Lance: Do I get the medical kit out now?

Meme12: Erm...yeah.

Alberich: Oh lord Odin...

Meme12: Just answer the question.

Alberich: WTF! WHO THE HELL ASK THIS!!? (Suddenly recovers)

Meme12: LANGUAGE! KEEP IT PG WILL YOU!? (Vein twitching)

Lance: Meme12 is going to have a heart attack anytime soon...

Darren: I'm more curious of that guy recovering so fast.

Meme12: Just answer the question now.

Alberich: Damn you Fenfir!

Fenfir: What?

Alberich: I can't believe you told that #$%* authoress that!?

Fenfir: What the hell are you saying?

Lance: Guys...

Alberich: LOOK AT THE FREAKING QUESTION!?

Fenfir: Why do you assume it's me?

Alberich: Because there's only one person that lives with wolves and it is YOU!!!

Hagen: I'm beginning to like this authoress...

Syd/Bud: We second that.

Alberich: Grr....

Meme12: Anyway Alberich just answer and spare the agony of the suspense.

Alberich: I'm dying to turn you into an amethyst block.

Meme12: I'm dying to turn you into Kaze's chew toy.

Growling is heard and a white furred wolf leaps on to the stage and settles near Meme12

Meme12: Hi there Kaze... I've missed you. (Hugs wolf)

Kaze: Woof! (Me too!)

Meme12: So Alberich going to answer or should I let Kaze take a big bite out of you.

Kaze: Grrrr.......

Alberich: Fine! (Crosses arms in anger)

Meme12: So is it true then?

Alberich: HELL NO!!

Lance: I don't get it. (Stares at question)

Meme12: No need for you to do so and Darren; don't tell him.

Darren: Man, spoil my fun.

Meme12: No it's not spoiling your fun it's protecting innocent people.

Darren: He's 17. (Points to Lance)

Meme12: You have a pervertic mind.

Darren: I'm hurt. (Fakes getting shot)

Meme12: Are you sure it is not true?

Alberich: Of course not!

Fenfir: My pack saw him doing that. (Petting Kaze)

Meme12: O.0

Lance: ...???

Darren: Holy #%*

Asgardian warriors: O.0

Audience: O.0

RollArrow/Bloody Wolf: Huh?

Tumbleweed gets blown by again.

Alberich: I did not, don't you guys trust me!?

Thor: Fenfir's wolf pack saw you.

Meme12: Animals never lie. They speak the truth through their tongues so spill it!

Hagen: Was it that prank that I placed for him last year?

Meme12: What prank?

Alberich: SO IT WAS YOU!?

Hagen: Oops, did I just say that?

Meme12: Yes so spill Hagen.

Alberich: Damn you.

Darren: My, my, more enjoyable blackmailing. (Takes out voice recorder)

Hagen: To cut the whole story short; I purposely tricked Alberich that he got poisoned and the only cure was to place sand on his behind.

Darren: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Rolling on the floor laughing)

Lance: Oh... Now I get the question!

Meme12: My poor Lance has a defiled mind now! NO!!!!!!

Syd/Bud: THAT WAS EPIC!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Siegfried: Sorry Alberich...hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Thor: !!!

Stadium shakes due to laughter

Meme12: People, pull yourselves together now. Hagen we want the full story.

Hagen: If you say so...

**Flashback**

Hagen plans the prank and hides behind a tree. "Alberich just won't know what hit him." Alberich was lying down sleeping under a tree when Hagen uses a sharp pin and pokes him. "Ouch! What the..." "Oh god! Alberich you're in danger!" "What?" "You just got stung by a deadly bug!" Hagen replies as he throws the pin away into the bushes. "Are you kidding me?" "Do I even look like I'm kidding you!?" Hagen says as he bites the inner interior of his cheeks to stop laughing while Alberich turns pale. "T-Then what's the cure?" "Well...it's pretty embarrassing actually." "Damn it! I'll do it if it can save my life!" "You have to apply sand on your behind." "What!?" "Look dude; do you want to stay alive or not?" "Fine..." Alberich replies reluctantly and takes the bucket of sand and enters the bushes. Hagen waits until he's out from sight and starts laughing.

**Flashback end**

Darren: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Syd/Bud: THAT'S INCREDIBLE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Thor: And to think that you were considered the most intelligent of all of us...

Siegfried: Alberich you should know that there's no poison bugs in Asgard.

Alberich: JUST SHUT UP! (Face turns red)

Meme12: So now we know the reason why... Good show Hagen.

Hagen: I try to please.

Alberich: Kill you.

Meme12: Enough. Now everyone please answer this question because I feel that it's pretty logical.

Darren: That is definitely third degree burn question.

Lance: Meme12: Do you want a shield to prevent being murdered?

Meme12: Not yet. Maybe later. Please answer guys!

Siegfried: Did we actually mope? (Stares at teammates)

Meme12: I can list out exactly what all of you moped about and so can Jenny Devic if she was sitting right here.

Darren: I have them in black and white.

Lance: Here's the paper.

Thor: That's because our problems are the reasons that leads to us protecting Hilda san.

Mime: Therefore we needed to explain to the saints why we are fighting.

Darren: Doesn't mean that you need to be moping around about how dark your life was.

Lance: Darren...

Darren: Lance it's the truth.

Meme12: Well still you guys could have been happier.

Alberich: There's only one reason to explain it.

Meme12: Really?

Alberich: The anime producers made it that way!

Background music: Crickets chirping

Meme12: O.0

Lance: O.0

Darren: O.0

Audience: O.0

Alberich: What? It's true!

* * *

Meme12: If you say so then Alberich; this concludes Jenny Devic's questions and I thank you once again for your questions. Moving on we have questions by Moonlittear! Great to hear from you again!

**To: Meme12 & all Asgardian warriors**

**From: Moonlittear**

**HELLO AGAIN! I have a question for ALL the Asgardian Saints and Meme!**

Meme...You are adorable and I love your music but WHY! WHY! WHY did you have to  
try to kill shun! *puppy eyes* He is just too innocent and cute!

To ALL the Asgardian Saints what do you think of Yaoi/Yuri pairings?

Meme12: Huh? I didn't kill Shun!

Darren: Why not you try doing a little memory back track to your very first interview with the bronze saints.

Meme12: Bronze saints?

Lance: Remember what happened shortly after the destruction of the studio?

Meme12: Not really.

Darren: You chased those idiots with a scythe.

Meme12: Oh I did?

Everyone: (Anime fall)

Meme12: Oh well, I don't remember attempting to kill Shun. I only remember trying to hack Ikki with it!

Black Andromeda saint: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! (Jumps on stage)

Meme12: How did he get here?

Darren: Nowhere express.

Black Andromeda Saint: HOW MANY TIMES MUST PEOPLE MISTAKE ME FOR SHUN!?

Lance: Now there, we weren't talking about you...

Black Andromeda saint: WE LOOK SO FREAKING DIFFERENT!!!

Meme12: Black Andromeda.

Black Andromeda Saint: WHAT!?

Darren: Look here. (Throws bucket of water containing large piranha)

CHOMP!!

Black Andromeda saint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Meme12: Thank you Darren.

Darren: You're welcome.

Meme12: Now I shall invite Shun to tell Moonlittear that he has not been harmed.

Shun: Hi Meme12, minna. Moonlittear; I have not been harmed by Meme12 in anyway.

Meme12: Thanks Shun.

Shun: Sure thing Meme12. (Walks off stage)

Meme12: Now then it's time for the Asgardian warriors to answer!

Asgardian Warriors: NANI!?

Meme12: Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh... (Takes photo of shocked expression)

Darren: Blackmail material?

Meme12: Definitely.

Bud/Syd: DON'T MENTION THAT WORD!!!! (Mimicking the portrait of 'The Screamer')

Darren: Yay black mail. (Snaps the photo)

Hagen: Oh god; gonna hurl... (Turns green)

Alberich: Hurl this way and I will kill you!

Hagen: Too...late. (Hurls on Alberich)

Alberich: I'M GONNA KILL YOU LATER HAGEN!!!

Darren: Not really. This is so going to go into black mail. (Snaps photo of Alberich covered with vomit)

Siegfried: Calm down all of you!

Thor: ....

Mime: Thor, are you alright?

Thor: ....

Mime: Erm Thor...? (Pokes him)

Thor: .... (Stones and crashes onto the ground)

Mime: Thor!

Darren: I'm beginning to love my job. (Snaps photo of stoned Thor)

Meme12: Can you guys just answer the question before Bloody Wolf can whack you with the hammer!

Bloody Wolf: Heheheheh... More blood... (Suddenly pulls out an axe)

Meme12: What happened to the hammer?

Bloody Wolf: Oh I wanted to see more blood.

Meme12: Oh... Okay. Please answer guys!!

Siegfried: We are definitely not supportive of yaoi/yuri pairings!

Hagen: MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! (Rolling on the ground with hands on the head)

Alberich: I FIND ANY YAOI PAIRINGS WITH ME IN IT AND I WILL MURDER THOSE AUTHORS!!!!!

* * *

Darren: You know that means meme12 will be on your list.

Lance: She writes yaoi.

Alberich: Oh #%*

Meme12: We shall have 'conversation' later Alberich... (Aura grows dark)

Alberich: Shit...

Bud/Syd: Don't...say...that...word anymore...

Darren: Oh you mean 'Yaoi'? (Smirking)

Bud/Syd: ARGH!!! (Faints on the ground with foam coming out from the mouth)

Mime: Bud, Syd; are you guys alright!? (Rush over to shake the twins awake)

Mime x Bud/Syd fans: KYAAAAAAAAH!!!!! MIME X BUD/SYD FOREVER!!!!

Mime x Siegfried fans: NO YOU BAKAS!! SIEGFRIED & MIME RULES!

Mime x Alberich fans: NO YOU IDIOTS! MIME DESERVES ALBERICH!!!!

Darren: There they go again...

Lance: We have several knockout guns...

Meme12: Let's try calming them down first... SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!

Fans: YOU SHUT UP!!!

Meme12: ....

Lance: Erm meme12?

Darren: She's gonna explode in 3 seconds.

Alberich: THAT'S IT!!!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SICKOS!!!! EAT THIS!! AMETHYST SHIELD!!!!

Yaoi fans: EAT THIS FIRST!!!!!!!! (Pulls out a giant cannon)

Darren: 3

Meme12: ...

Alberich fans: DON'T HURT ALBERICH YOU #%* (Pulls out giant sword)

Darren: 2

Yaoi fans: WHATEVER!!! (Begins to charge up the cannon)

Darren: 1

Yaoi fans/Alberich/Alberich fans: SHIN NE!!! (Fires attacks at the same time)

KABOOM!!!!!!

Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Meme12: ....

Bloody Wolf: EEP!!!!! (Holds on to seat)

RollArrow: ACK!!! (Holds onto Bloody Wolf)

Lance: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Asgardian god warriors: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Darren: Che... (Holding on to chair)

Alberich: Ouch...my head...

Hagen: You aren't the only one... (Rubbing head)

Syd/Bud: Alberich get ready to dig a grave.

Alberich: What... Oh #*%

Stadium in ruins; audiences passed out; large amethyst crystals are containing the yaoi fans pierced through the roofs and walls; sword marks all around. In short, total chaos.

Siegfried: Where're Meme12 and her ocs?

Meme12: We're right here... (Deadly aura)

Asgardian Warriors: Ack! Meme12!

Meme12: Who else...? Now let's see...my studio is once again in shambles... (Deadly aura)

Hagen: You still have a wall see! (Points to broken wall)

CRACK! BOOM!!! Wall collapses.

Asgardian Warriors: O.0

Meme12: You were saying...?

Bud/Syd: We can talk about this!

Kaze: Grrr............ (Fur stand up on end)

Bloody Wolf: Not really! (Holds up axe)

RollArrow: My costume!!! Grrr....!! (Prepares to use Roll's attack)

Darren: You guys have a 5 seconds head start. (Forms glowing spheres of dark magic)

Lance: Erm Darren?

Darren: Yeah?

Lance: I think you mean a 3 seconds head start?

Meme12: Indeed... (Pulls out a long shiny samurai sword)

Lance: Where did that come from?

Meme12: Hidden treasure and I just sharpened her this morning... (Fingers blade)

Thor: Meme12...

Darren: 3

Hagen: Just one more chance!? (Steps back)

Bloody Wolf: 2 (Raises axe)

Alberich: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!

RollArrow: 1!

Meme12: SHIN NE!!! (Leaps up with the sword)

Kaze: GROWL!!!!!! (Opens mouth wide to bite)

Darren: Dark magic!!

Lance: Hurricane crash!!

Asgardian Warriors: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Runs away with Meme12; Bloody Wolf; RollArrow; Kaze; dark magic spheres and a hurricane on their tail)

**To be continued...**

Next up; Mariners interview!!

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review, this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!

P.S Don't forget the questions for the Mariners!!


	7. Meet the Mariners

The seventh chapter of Saint Seiya Talk is here! Enjoy minna san! Really sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own saint seiya and their characters, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Beyblade, Petshop of Horrors and Evanescence and their song Call me when you're sober. I also do not own the songs True to my Heart, Doubt and trust. However I do own my Ocs Akuzu, Grey, Yakumi, Rin, Kane, Harpist and Villonist .

* * *

Saint Seiya fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAH!

Meme12: Konnichiwa minna san... (Deadly aura)

Saint Seiya fans: EEP!

Meme12: Now you must be wondering why our studio is missing a roof and a wall... (Notes the damage with hand)

Saint Seiya fans: Nodding to prevent being murdered.

Meme12: That's because our previous interviewees found destroying the stadium very exciting...

Akuzu: I thought it was because one of them went nuts or something.

Meme12: And that too... (Death aura increases ten times more)

Kaze: Woof. (Blood pressure...)

Meme12: Sigh... I'm alright Kaze.

Akuzu: Look on the bright side; we save money on the electric bills because our air conditioning was destroyed.

Everyone: NANI!

Meme12: The wind people; the wind is a natural air conditioning.

Audience: Sighs...

Meme12: Anyway; I guess I have to say I'm used to destruction now...

Akuzu: Cheer up, think about this as erm...training...?

Meme12: Oh well, let's try this again... Minna! Welcome to Saint Seiya Talk! (More cheerful)

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Akuzu: That's the spirit.

Kaze: Woof! (Yup)

Meme12: Without further a due minna; let's bring on THE MARINERS!

Mariners appear on the stage.

Mariner crazy fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Crazy Baian fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE LOVE YOU BIAN!

Crazy Thetis fans: MARRY ME HOT BABE WOO HOO! (Majority guys)

Guy: MARRY ME THETIS!

Girl: YOU BETRAYER! (Kicks him in the place where guys never wanna get kicked)

Guy: X. X (K. O)

Crazy Sorrento fans: WE LOVE YOU SWEETY!

Crazy Isaac fans: FREEZE US HON!

Crazy Io fans: YOU'RE A ROCKER!

Crazy Krishna fans: BE OUR YOGA TEACHER! WOO HOO!

Crazy Kanon fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE SO HOT!

Meme12: Hey guys!

Mariners: Hi meme12.

Meme12: Welcome once again to Saint Seiya Talk minna; have a seat. (Notes chairs)

Mariners: Thanks. (Seats down)

Sorrento: Why is Kanon here?

Kanon: What's wrong with me being here?

Sorrento: You made use of our lord!

Kanon: I have Athena's forgiveness!

Sorrento: You don't have ours.

Meme12: Pipe down you two. I have Kanon here because he was the Sea Dragon for Poseidon.

Kanon: See?

Sorrento: Grr...

Akuzu: Rest assure though that he will suffer in this interview as well...

Kanon: Gulp...

Meme12: Before we start; we have Akuzu, Kaze and Grey who is not here yet to be my assistants for this interview.

Akuzu: Rules are simple here. Answer or die and don't destroy the studio which everyone keeps breaking that rule.

Kaze: Woof. (Yup)

Meme12: I hope everyone can control themselves today... (Aura grows deadly)

Mariners: Gulp... Yes mam.

Meme12: Good, then let's start with the first...

Kasa: Wait a sec!

Meme12: Yes Casa?

Casa: WHERE ARE MY FANS!

Meme12: Eh? I thought they were here.

Akuzu: You mean that small group at the very far corner. (Points to corner)

Small group consisting of only 8 people are standing in the corner; screaming for Kasa.

Meme12: No wonder you couldn't hear them. They were drowned out by the others.

Kasa: T. T Sniff, sniff...why me?

Meme12: Cheer up Kasa at least you have supporters...

Grey: We're fixing that right now. (Appears from out of nowhere)

Meme12: Grey!

Grey: I missed anything?

Meme12: Nope. What are you fixing?

Grey: Kasa's lack of support. (Points to corner)

A giant loud hailer is given to all 8 supporters.

Crazy Kasa fans: KASA WE LOVE YOU!

Audience: Eep! (Holds on to seats to prevent being blown away)

Meme12: Happy now?

Kasa: Very.

Meme12: With that we shall start with the questions from RollArrow and it is nice to see her again as well! Hey there! (Waves to RollArrow)

RollArrow: Hi! (Waves back from audience front seat)

Meme12: Here are her questions!

* * *

**To: Sorrento, Casa; Tethys & Isaac**

**From: RollArrow**

**Sorrento: after Poseidon case, where are you and Julian going and what are you  
doing now?**

**Casa: I didn't see enough action from you; and I was wondering if you can do  
combat-fighting or not. SO, I challenge you for fight, just little spar won't  
be hurt. Oh, and anyone who want to do spar with me is welcomed. **

**Tethys: Can you really sing? I want to hear it**

**Isaac: Are you still remaining best friends with Hyoga?**

Meme12: Please answer!

Sorrento: Well, Julian sama and I went around the world to visit and offer aid to those affected by the floods of Poseidon's rage. Currently; I'm considered as Julian sama's right hand man and body guard. I help Julian sama with the issues in the company and protect him.

Meme12: Thank you Sorrento. Casa, your turn!

Casa: I will trash you down girlie. (Thumps fist in hand as he eyes RollArrow)

RollArrow: We'll see. (Evil glint in eyes)

Kanon: I thought you didn't want to trash your studio anymore?

Meme12: Who says I will? Raise the platform guys!

A boxing ring rises out from nowhere on the large stage of the studio.

Audience: Ooh... Ah...

Mariners: What the...

Meme12: Fighters please gather in the ring! (Suddenly appears in referee clothing)

Sorrento: What do you think would happen?

Io: Probably the possibility where by Casa gets trashed.

Isaac: I bet 50 on that.

Thetis: Me too.

Bian: Me three.

Casa: Hey!

Krishna: Just make sure you lose with dignity.

Casa: DAMN YOU!

Meme12: Just focus on the fight now!

Casa: Fine...

Meme12: Fighting rules are simple; the person who's knocked out loses. This is a one time match. Ready?

Casa/RollArrow: Yup!

Meme12: MATCH START! DING! (Rings the bell)

Casa: I shall make sure you have a horrible death... (Starts scanning RollArrow's heart)

Meme12: No killing, you idiot!

Casa: Fine... Oh well... Let's see you deal with this! (Changes to RollArrow)

RollArrow: Eh!

Grey: Referee?

Meme12: Don't worry. I have a plan. Heads up RollArrow! (Tosses a pink shirt)

RollArrow: What? Got it! (Caught the shirt)

Meme12: The RollArrow with the pink shirt is real. Now let the match proceed!

RollArrow Casa: Take this! Roll Arrow! (Fires arrow at will)

RollArrow: Oh yeah? Roll Whip! (A whip appears and deflects the arrows)

RollArrow Casa: Oh #$%*

RollArrow: My turn; Heart Slash attack!

RollArrow Casa: That's easy... Heart Slash! (Does the action)

Guys in the audience: OH GOD! (Vomits)

Thetis: That was not a pretty picture.

Kanon: THAT'S SO GAY! (Laughs his head off)

Isaac: Kasa is gay!

Io: Probably.

Casa RollArrow: SHUT THE HELL UP!

RollArrow: Now's my chance! Roll whip!

Casa RollArrow: What! Argh! (Gets thrown across the ring)

RollArrow: Roll Arrow! (Shoots arrow)

Casa RollArrow: Eep! (Starts running around while the arrow chases after him)

RollArrow: Heart Slash!

Casa RollArrow: Ah! (Gets hit by attack)

Kanon: He's dying.

Io: We can see that.

Krishna: Do we save him?

Isaac: Nope.

Thetis: Let's just lean back and watch the show.

RollArrow: Hey stop running and start fighting! Roll Arrow! (Fires arrow)

Casa RollArrow: Argh! (K. O)

Meme12: 10, 9, 8...

Akuzu: 7, 6, 5

Meme12: 4, 3, 2, 1! Ring! RollArrow wins the match!

RollArrow: Yeah!

Audience: Woo hoo!

Thetis: GIRLS RULE!

Kanon: That was embarrassing.

Sorrento: Yup.

RollArrow: You were saying Casa?

Casa: X. X

Meme12: Great job RollArrow now it is time for Thetis to answer her question.

* * *

Thetis: Must I sing?

RollArrow: YES! (Goes hyper and bounce in her seat)

Thetis: But...

Meme12: I've prepared everything already. (Points in front)

A microphone stand and a microphone suddenly appear out from nowhere.

Mariners: O. O

Thetis: When did that...?

Grey: 5 seconds ago. Our backstage crew works very fast to bring the best in our Talk.

Thetis: We don't have the music.

Meme12: We have tons of soundtracks and if you still prefer the classical then... Harpist, Violinist!

To males appear; one holding a harp very easily while the other had the violin.

Meme12: We have the cream of the crop of all musician right here.

Thetis: I have no chance of declining do I?

Meme12: And disappoint the fans? (Points to audience)

Thetis fans: PLEASE! (Puppy eyes x100)

Violinist: We need the practice for a major music competition.

Harpist: We do?

Violinist: ... (Steps on Harpist's toes)

Harpist: Ouch... Oh yes we do!

Thetis: Sigh...if you say so...

Meme12: What song?

Thetis: Erm...Call me when you're sober by Evanescence.

Audience: YEAH BABY!

RollArrow: OMG!

Mariners: O. O

Mem12: I guess you guys won't be needed in this case...

Harpist: Its fine but you'll need violinist though.

Meme12: Eh?

Akuzu: He plays the piano as well.

Meme12: Cool! Hit it guys!

The spotlights shines on Yakumi on the drums; Rin on the electric piano; Ryan on the electric guitar and Violinist on the piano on the stage.

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAH!

Meme12: Without further a due; LET'S HAVE THETIS HERE!

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yakumi: Hit it! (Starts the beat)

Thetis: Don't cry to me!  
If you loved me  
you would be here with me!  
You want me

Come find me  
Make up your mind...!

Mariners: O. O

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAH!

Thetis: Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all!  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing; we're only  
deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie...!  
And you're too late...!

Don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Io: Go Thetis!

Sorrento: Wow she's got strong vocals.

Rest of the Mariners: OMG!

Thetis takes the mike and moves to Kanon; bending close nearly face to face.

Kanon x Thetis fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ACTION MAN!

Thetis: Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose you're own game.  
Selfishly hated, no wander you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time!  
And you're too late...!

Thetis jabs Kanon in the chest in one finger before pushing him away and returns back to the main stage.

Thetis: Don't cry to me!  
If you loved me,  
you would be here with me!  
You want me  
come find me  
Make up your mind...!

You never called when you're sober..!  
You only want it cause it's over...!

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I you were never mine...!

Audience: ... (Waiting patiently)

RollArrow: All sparkly eyed

Thetis: So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind...

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Meme12: Round of applause everyone!

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mariners: (All shocked)

Thetis: I've haven't sung in a while.

Akuzu: Are you kidding us?

Grey: You have a lot of talent.

Meme12: I second that and so does RollArrow.

RollArrow: ROCK ON!

Thetis: Well, thank you.

Meme12: Have a seat Thetis. Now our final question from RollArrow; Isaac answer please!

Isaac: Yes, Hyoga and I are still friends after the aftermath of Poseidon.

Meme12: Thank you so much! I hope you're happy RollArrow!

RollArrow: Yeah!

Meme12: Moving on we have...

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

Mariners: O. O

Audience: O. O

Grey: Pick up the phone?

Meme12: Nah, leave it.

Phone voice mail: Hey there meme12 here! I'm busy going hyper so leave a message after the beep! Beep!

Message 1: Oh man! Damn that idiotic idiot for his lies! Anyway this is Bryan here. Have you seen my precious flamethrowers; AK -47; tranquilizer guns and my crossbows? I swear that I placed them in a safe place and then they just disappeared in thin air! If you see them; just get them back for me via secretly because Kai's gonna kill me for illegally smuggling weapons again.

Back ground of phone: BRYAN!

Message 1: Oh $%*! Gotta go! Get back to me soon!

Background phone sounds: YOU'RE DEAD BRYAN!

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Mariners: O. O

Meme12: Weaponry...? Akuzu...

Akuzu: I have no gain in this.

Grey: I have no gain either.

Meme12: I suddenly have a sudden feeling of who did this...

Akuzu: A maniac for weapons.

Grey: He's running around with the dangerous weapons.

Akuzu: No twin brother to stop him.

Meme12: Oh boy...

Kaze: Woof! (Yup)

Krishna: Illegal weaponry?

Kanon: Smuggled?

Meme12: Let's just pretend not to hear that and move along to the next question from Hades0!

* * *

**To: Lymnades Casa**

From: Hades

Question: Don't you feel...urm...uncomfortable when Seiya and Hyoga were  
hugging you (all the while shedding tears and proclaiming their joy) while you  
were masquerading as their loved ones? Or do you REALLY enjoy it?

P.S Please use your abilities to find out who is the most cherished person in  
the heart of meme12, even if that is most likely the last thing that you would  
do in your life. But don't worry, there's always room for 1 more in my  
underworld realm. :)

Meme12: Please answer Casa!

Casa: X. X (Still K. O)

Grey: He's still out of it.

Akuzu: Want me to wake him the hard way? (Pulls out katana)

Meme12: Oh don't waste your strength Akuzu. I have a lovely gift from Bloody Wolf to help us.

Kaze: Woof? (Really)

Meme12: Of course Kaze chan! Say hi to my lovely electric eels! (Holds out a bucket of electric eels)

Mariners: O. O

Meme12: Say hi to Ellie; Elisa; Eric; Eva; Eve!

Isaac: You named them?

Meme12: Of course! They are so cute!

Io: Okay...

Sorrento: I hope you're not thinking what I think you are planning to do?

Meme12: You read my mind! Wakey wakey Casa! (Pours the electric eels on to Kasa)

Kasa: ARGH! (Gets shock by electric eels)

Meme12: What lovely fireworks...

Kaze: Woof! (Yup)

Kannon: Good one...

Io/Isaac: Ouch.

Kasa: W-what..? (Dazed from being shocked)

Meme12: Had a nice nap Kasa? Now answer the question!

Kasa: Fine... WT%$#*!

Grey: Say cheese! (Takes photo of Casa's reaction)

Casa: WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO ASK THIS #*^ QUESTION!

Akuzu: Take a closer look.

Casa: What... HOW THE HELL DID HADES GAINED EXCESS TO THIS!

Meme12: Chill, it's just someone with the same pen-name...

Casa: AS IF!

Meme12: Okay...fine but still you have to answer the questions.

Casa: Like hell I enjoyed that!

Akuzu: Are you sure...?

Grey: Admit it; young guys are comfortable to hug right?

Casa: I RATHER DIE THEN ENJOY THEM CLINGING ON TO ME!

Meme12: My yaoi senses are tingling.

Akuzu: The Chinese always says; Lao niu chi nen cao*.

Grey: Chen ji chi Dou fu**!

Meme12: Yup!

Casa: TO HELL WITH YOU!

Mariners: Gasp!

Meme12: ...

Casa: Gulp!

Meme12: Oh well...anyway Casa...?

Casa: Yes?

Meme12: You want to try to find the most cherished person in my heart?

Casa: You allow me to?

Meme12: You want to try? First thing to note though; I guard my secrets very well so you have to throw your best out. Wanna try?

Casa: You're gonna regret girlie.

Meme12: Oh I won't...you will. (Smirks)

Casa: Heh! (Starts scanning meme12's heart)

Grey: Heh.

Akuzu: He's so gonna die.

Kaze: Woof! (Yup)

Casa: Let's see...eh why is her heart so...? ARGH! (Collapsed on the ground in a faint)

Mariners: ...!

Meme12: Hehehehehehehe... I guess I forgot about that little guardian of mine in my heart...

Kanon: What do you mean by that?

Meme12: It's a secret. Oh well, thank you for your question Hades0 and I suppose Kasa will join you soon.

Io: You are really gonna do that?

Meme12: Calm down... I won't.

* * *

Song Doubt & Trust suddenly appears

Grey: Meme12?

Meme12: Let it ring. I'm busy remember?

Voice mail: Hey there meme12 here! I'm busy being hyper so leave a message after the beep! Beep!

Message 2: Taihen des! Meme12 you have to help me! I swear I did not try to do anything stupid. He started it! Yeah right you idiot! Shut up! SMACK! Anyway it's me Hayato and the stupid grass-head blew up the Academy! You threw the dynamite at the chemistry lab first! You TRIED to find out how effective your attacks were! You are causing so much trouble for Jyudaime! Argh, why you!

Grey: Meme12...?

Meme12: ...

Akuzu: There goes our money...

Kaze: Woof... (Yup)

Thetis: Meme12...

Creak! Crack!

Teacup is crushed automatically.

Mariners: Gulp...

Message 2: Anyway we apologize for the damage. Just...don't let Aoi know... Please..?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Audience: ...

Mariners: O x O

Meme12: Hehehehehehehehe... Oh well, they're doomed later... Akuzu call the others to handle them...

Akuzu: Sure thing! (Grins)

Mariners: ...

Meme12: Let's move on to questions from Bloody Wolf!

Akuzu: Where is she anyway?

Grey: We called her.

Bloody Wolf: I'M RIGHT HERE! (Bounces very hyperactively on her seat)

Meme12: Bloody Wolf!

Bloody Wolf: Meme12!

Both authoress hugs.

Meme12: Thanks for coming!

Bloody Wolf: Wouldn't miss it for life!

Meme12: Wait a minute; RollArrow join the group hug!

RollArrow: Coming! (Leaps out of her seat)

Bloody Wolf/Meme12: GROUP HUG!

All three authoress hug

Audience: Awwwwwww!

Meme12: Have a seat guys!

Bloody Wolf/RollArrow: Sure! (Seats down)

Meme12: Let's bring on the questions!

* * *

**To: Sorrento, Kanon and Thetis**

**From: The Bloody Wolf**

**Sorrento: Do you have a relationship with Julian (not yaoi!)**

**Kanon: Shame on you! You betrayed Athena and now you were going to betray  
Poseidon. And why did you ask your brother to be evil. You're despicable.**

**Tethis: You're such a pest and a weakling! Are all women in Saint Seiya that  
weak and stupid! Even Saori is. Only Yuzuriha and Violate from the lost canvas  
are great. I'm coming there to kill you hehe.**

Meme12: Please answer!

Sorrento x Julian fans: OH YEAH BABY!

Sorrento: Sorry to disappoint the fans but Julian and I are just normal friends.

Kanon: With the apostrophe marks people.

Sorrento: As if Kanon!

Kanon: Yeah right! (Smirking)

Akuzu: Stop being a pair of squabbling couple.

Kanon/Sorrento: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

* * *

Meme12: Chill you two. We're moving on so let's have Kanon answer his question.

Kanon: …. (Stares at question before showing Bloody Wolf the finger)

Meme12: Hey PG on my set!

Bloody Wolf: Ehehehehehehehehehe…! (Shows a giant axe with some blood stains on it)

Kanon: Oh #^*

Meme12: I'm glad you can understand now just answer before she gets the permission to hack you.

Kanon: Grr…There's no question for me EXCEPT FOR INSULTS!

Meme12: Really?

Akuzu: Yeah, he's right.

Kanon: I didn't make him evil! Ares did!

Grey: You influenced him so in other words you caused it in directly.

Bloody Wolf: I second that.

Kanon: Grr…

Meme12: If that's all we're moving onto Thetis! Please answer.

Thetis: Why you little…!

Bloody Wolf: Heh, heh… I'm gonna try out my axe! (Holds up the shiny axe)

Thetis: As if! (Summons coral to hold her down)

Bloody Wolf: Yawns… (Chops the coral easily)

Thetis: What!

Bloody Wolf: I was sharpening my precious baby last night… (Cuddles the axe lovingly)

Akuzu: We found meme12's twin.

Grey: You think? (Note the sarcasm)

Meme12: Calm down Bloody Wolf.

Bloody Wolf: But… (Puppy eyes)

Meme12: Look I rather have my good friend in one piece and NOT being shredded to pieces by Thetis fans.

Bloody Wolf: Fine… (Wolf ears droop)

Kaze: Woof, woof, woof, woof. (Look on the bright side; you get to torment them later.)

Bloody Wolf: Good… (Grins evilly)

Meme12: Thank you for your questions Bloody Wolf. Next up we have…

True to my Heart by Daisy x Daisy ring tone echoes in the studio.

Akuzu: Okay… I didn't know that you were that busy.

Grey: How do you keep changing those ring tones?

Meme12: I have my ways. (Winks)

* * *

Hey there Meme12 here! I'm too busy being hyper so please leave a message after the beep! Beep!

Message 3: It's been a while meme12. Count D here. I have already prepared the perfect pet for your next interview with the Specters. I'm sure that you will be very please with my choice. It's a…let's just say one of a kind and it will be air mailed to you directly at that interview. I wait to be amused…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Mariners: O. O

Meme12: So he found it eh…? I can't wait for the interview with the Specteres now… (Grins very evilly)

Bloody Wolf: Don't mind me asking but what on earth did you ask that weird guy to get for you?

Meme12: It's a little secret but I suppose you will find out in the next interview would you? (Winks)

Bloody Wolf: So gonna be there! (Gives a wolfish grin)

Meme12: Moving on we have our question by Slothspieller!

* * *

**To: All long hair Mariners**

**From: Slothspieller**

**Well, here's a question that has long perplexed me regarding those gorgeous guys of Saint Seiya- How does Shiryu (and all the other long-haired fellows too) prevent his long flowing hair from interfering while he's fighting a deadly opponent? One would expect those lush locks to blow over his face, get snagged on surrounding debris, or that his opponent would yank him around by it! It would be enlightening to hear the answer to this profound question!**

Meme12: Please answer guys!

Thetis: It's due to the shampoo I use.

Kanon: Hair re-grow potion?

Thetis: Shut up! (Use corals to shut Kanon's mouth up)

Kanon: Uhm!

Io: I don't know; probably Poseidon's cosmo protected our hair.

Background: Cricket chirping

Akuzu: Pft!

Meme12: Sorry but… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mariners (Except for Kanon): HEY!

Bloody Wolf: Oh god! This is good!

Grey: Pull yourself together Meme12.

Meme12: I'll try… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Falls on ground laughing)

Akuzu: She's gonna be in that state for a while.

Grey: You aren't helping much either.

Kanon: That was lame!

Io: Shut up!

Meme12: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Still laughing)

Akuzu: Someone get me a cup of Chinese tea.

Grey: Got it here. (Holds flask)

Akuzu: Thanks. Open up Meme12. (Pours tea straight down Meme12's throat)

Meme12: Cough! Eh what was I doing?

Mariners: O. O

Akuzu: To cure her laughing fit this works a lot.

Grey: Acts as a laughing cure too.

Meme12: Thanks guys. Anyway let's move on to Jenny Devic's questions! Glad to hear from you again!

* * *

**To: ****Thetis, Casa, Sorrento and Io **

**From: Jenny Devic**

**Mermaid Thetis: Are you better than Ariel from the Little Mermaid? You may have scale armor but Ariel could sing and she Flounder and Sebastian while all you had was crappy Sea Horse Baian and your coral powers that don't work well.**

**Lymnades Casa: You attempted to kill three Bronze Saints in a row and failed all three times. Why? I'll make an exception with Seiya since he does have main character prowess but the other two were inexcusable.**

**Siren Sorrento: You called the Asgard Warriors weak but they were able to stop the Bronze Saints for like four episodes at a time while you guys were defeated in like two on average. What do you have to say for yourself?**

**Scylla Io: You tried to lure Shun with the image of a maiden and it failed. Do you believe that this is proof that Shun loves June or Shun prefers men instead?**

Meme12: Please answer minna!

Mariners: NANI!

Thetis: That authoress…! (Surrounded in flames)

Meme12: Grey, fire extinguisher.

Grey: Got it right here.

Meme12: Really sorry to do this but…FIRING THE HOLE! (Sprays the foam at Thetis)

Thetis: What the…! (Covered in carbon dioxide)

Akuzu: It was the last resort.

Kaze: Woof, woof, woof! (The studio will have been demolished if you continued)

Meme12: And I will kill you, period. (Smiles with dangerous aura)

Thetis: Sighs… Well then Jenny Devic… I CAN sing for your information and despite the fact that Baian does not help much…

Baian: Hey!

Thetis: I am still considered better then that mermaid Ariel created by Disney!

Grey: She said it.

Meme12: Yup and moving on we have Kasa!

Casa: Damn that $#* authoress!

Grey: That is so third degree burn.

Meme12: Whatever anyway just answer the question since it is very logical.

Kasa: Fine then… I shall tell you that I was going to finish off the swan and that Andromeda when that idiotic Phoenix interfered!

Grey: Still logic should tell people to finish off their enemies before they can stand again.

Akuzu: Basic understanding in assassins and ninjas.

Meme12: But still I mean… Not underestimating Ikki or anything but you could have trashed Ikki since you saw the closest person in his heart!

Kasa: I RAN OUT OF FREAKING STRENGTH OKAY!

Akuzu: In other terms, low stamina rate.

Kasa: DAMN YOU! (Prepares to attack Akuzu)

Meme12: SIT DOWN OR BLOODY WOLF GETS TO HACK YOU!

Bloody Wolf: Heh, heh, heh! (Shows the axe and ears twitch in excitement)

Kasa: #*$

Meme12: Chair, sit.

Kasa: I will get you guys later…! (Glares at Meme12)

Meme12: We'll see. Moving on we have Sorrento! (Grins)

Sorrento: Well about that, let's just say…

Meme12: If you're gonna say "Anime producers extended the scene for the Asgardian Warriors and not for the Mariners due to budget problems" it is not worth it.

Sorrento: How did you?

Grey: Everyone uses that excuse once in a while.

Akuzu: They already used it anyway.

Meme12: Try again Sorrento. (Grins)

Sorrento: Sigh… Okay I guess you can just say that they were creating the anime and we wanted more breaks.

Background music: Cricket chirping once more.

Meme12: What?

Akuzu: Cut short he means that they were slacking off more.

Grey: The others were working hard.

Mariners: HEY! (Prepares to attack)

Bloody Wolf: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe… (Sharpening axe in the corner)

Meme12: Chill guys… If you're finish; Io it's your turn!

Io: WTH.

Meme12/OCs: LANGUAGE!

Io: What kind of question is that?

Akuzu: You are just jealous that your seduction didn't work on Shun.

Io: Oh shut up!

Meme12: Just answer the question if not Bloody Wolf is going to continue sharpening that axe and give me the puppy eyes to hack you.

Bloody Wolf: Please…! (Starts puppy eyes)

Meme12: Ack! Help!

Io: Fine… Well I guess I believed that since my luring technique didn't work… I guess it just proves that he loves June more.

Meme12: Was that disappointment I hear…? (Evil thoughts)

Io: What are you thinking about…? (Glares)

Meme12: Nothing! (Innocent smile and halo)

Akuzu: She's thinking about fluff again…

Io: HEY!

Meme12: No such thing! Now if you're done; thank you Jenny Devic for your questions! Hope to hear more from you soon!

Kanon: Please tell me that this is over.

* * *

Meme12: Nope. Next questions up by Mnemosyne Saga! Welcome to Saint Seiya Talk.

**To: Sorrento**

**From: Mnemosyne Saga**

**How do you feel now that you are living a normal life with Julian after experiencing life as a Mariner?**

Meme12: Please answer Sorrento!

Sorrento: Well, it is a relief after the previous fight and I get to enjoy the fact that I did not need to stand up and fight all the time. I prefer using my music for performance instead of battling.

Meme12: Anything else?

Sorrento: Nope.

Meme12: There you have it Mnemosyne Saga! Hope you're happy with the answers and I hope to hear from you again!

Kanon: Wait a sec!

Meme12: What?

Kanon: How come that Siren gets more questions than me!

Sorrento: Stop being jealous Saga.

Akuzu/Grey: We second that.

Krishna: Be happy Saga… No one asked for me!

Baian: Second that.

Kasa: Oh god… My head hurts… (Wakes up)

Meme12: Oh no! I didn't get to use the electric eels!

Audience: O. O

Mariners: O. O

Bloody Wolf: Don't be sad Meme12… You still have another chance next time.

Meme12: Sniff… You're right… Anyway this is the final question guys.

Kanon: YES!

Other Mariners: OH YES BABY!

Akuzu: They are so…

Grey: OOC.

Kaze: Woof! (Yup)

Meme12: Here goes, guys!

* * *

**To: All Mariners**

**From: Meme12**

**What do you think of Yaoi and Yuri in Saint Seiya?**

Meme12: Answer guys!

Mariners: NANI!

Meme12: Eh heh! (Snaps the photo of shocked expressions)

Bloody Wolf: I want a copy.

Meme12: Sure! (Gives photocopy)

Bloody Wolf: Thanks! (Grins)

Kanon: DAMN YOU!

Akuzu: One. (Snaps)

Kasa: O x O (Collapses and foam emerges from mouth)

Grey: Two. (Snaps photo of K. O Kasa)

Thetis: Oh Lord Poseidon…

Isaac: I knew that she would ask that.

Sorrento: Hyoga told you, am I right?

Isaac: Yup.

Meme12: Well, since you're so normal then just answer for the others?

Isaac: What? Why happened to the rest?

Bloody Wolf: Well, Kanon is nuts; Thetis somehow sneaked off; Kasa is OOA (out of action); Sorrento is speechless; Baian is hyperventilating and Krishna is kind of…erm…

Roll Arrow: Stoning?

Bloody Wolf: Yup!

Isaac: That's impossible. (Turns to look at Krishna)

Krishna: …

Isaac: Erm Krishna?

Krishna: …

Isaac: Not funny Krishna. (Pokes Krishna)

Crash! Bam! Stoned Krishna collapses.

Isaac: Okay so he is stoning.

Akuzu: Three. (Takes the photo of the stoning Krishna)

Meme12: Just answer.

Io: We DEFINITELY don't appreciate yaoi stories which include us if that's what you're thinking about now meme12.

Meme12: Oh man! (Actually thinking about that)

Io: We just want peace from the weird and scary imagination you guys have!

Yaoi fan 1: Hey! Our imagination isn't weird!

Yaoi fan 2: Shoot him!

Meme12: Chill it people!

Bloody Wolf: Just let me at them! (Shows axe)

Audience: OMG! IT'S THAT CRAZY WOLF!

Bloody Wolf: Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe….! (Shows axe)

Meme12: Chill Bloody Wolf… Anything else to add, Io?

Io: Just stop thinking of placing us in your strange yaoi fantasies and we will just call it quits.

Yaoi fans: NO WAY!

Kanon: YES WAY! (Points middle finger at crowd)

Yaoi fans: Grrrrrrrrr!

Meme12: Interview's over! Have a nice day guys! (Prepares to horde everyone out)

Akuzu: That's fast.

Grey: Nah, she just wants to protect her studio from dying an even more horrible death.

Kaze: Woof, woof, woof. (After the previous times; we understand)

Kanon: Eat this! Galaxian Explosion!

Yaoi fans: EAT THIS IDIOT! (Pulls out a gigantic gun from out of nowhere)

Meme12: Not again! (Starts diving for cover)

Grey: Shoots! Faith shield! (Unleashes shield)

Akuzu: Crimson arc! (Releases shield)

Kaboom!

Attacks were miraculously deflected and threw the yaoi fans and Kanon out from the studio through the large missing wall space.

Meme12: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Akuzu: She's happy.

Grey: Her studio's still alive so why shouldn't she be happy?

Io: Great, now how are we supposed to find Kanon back?

Isaac: Come on; we could just leave him here anyway. (Leans against the wall)

Creak…! BAM! Wall collapses.

Io: O. O

Mariners: Oh shit!

Meme12: NO! NOT THE OTHER WALL! (Wails)

Krishna: You still have 2 more walls Meme12.

Baian: Yeah! Very strong walls too! (Taps the walls)

Creak…! Boom! Both wall collapses.

Audience: Eep! (Runs off before getting murdered)

Mariners: Oh #%*

Meme12: Baian… What did you just do…? (Complete deadly aura)

Io: Now Meme12… We can talk about this…

Bloody Wolf: YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES IDIOTS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Pulls out axe)

Roll Arrow: I agree! (Holds out bow and arrows)

Akuzu: You know we did have our prior warnings… (Shows knifes)

Grey: Now it's time to die. (Summons winds)

Isaac: Now wait a minute… (Steps back)

Meme12: Do you want to see how death is like…? (Pulls out sword)

Mariners: Oh #$^

Everyone else: SHIN NE! (Throws out attacks)

Mariners: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away with attacks chasing after them)

**To be continued**

* * *

*** **Chinese term that usually means older man going after younger people

** Chinese term that means trying to take advantage of a younger person

Next up! THe interview of the Spectres! Remember to send in your questions for the Spectres! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	8. Apologies and amendments that will occur

Apologies and informing

Hi there meme12 here! First off, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! School got the better and I was somewhere out there and I totally neglected Saint Seiya Talk for centuries. There will be a slight change with the format as I have a review informing me that my current format is not allowed on FF net. I don't really want to move the story so I will just change format so that it will fit for this website. I hope all of you can understand but I shall continue to make this fanfic as interesting as it goes. I also want to apologize for leaving all my readers for leaving their question un-answered for so long. After this incredibly long rant (In my opinion); Saint Seiya Talk shall continue and I hope to amuse all of you more.

Meme12

P.S The forum is still open and everyone is welcomed to drop their questions there. Send me a message if you're shy of placing your questions on the forum.


End file.
